Inuyasha: Legend of the Seven Seas
by Dragon Ninja Of Darkness
Summary: Inuyasha is a black hearted pirate captain. Kikyo is the goddess of Chaos. Kagome is betrothed to prince Sesshomaru. What do they have in common? THEY ALL WANT THE SHIKON JEWEL OF PEACE!  Rated T just in case nothing really bad happens
1. Authors Note

Hey Peoples! This is basicly a Inuyasha version of the Disney movie **Sinbad: Legend of the Seas **

**I DO NOT OWN EITHER INUYASHA OR SINBAD!** this is the only disclaimer I will write cause its rather tedious.

I will tell you the Inuyasha characters in relation to the Sinbad Characters Then explain some things.

BEWARE: SESSHOMARU IS EXTREMLY OOC

Main Characters And important props

Inuyasha - Sinbad (obviously)

Kagome- Marina

Sesshomaru – Proteus

Kikyo – Eris

Shikon Jewel – Book Of Peace

Inuyashas Crew 

Miroku - Kale

Sango - Jed

Shippo – Rat/Spike

Rin - Jin

Jakken – Lee

Myoga – Luca (he's the normal size of a human)

Kyoto's (Cericuse's) Main Characters

Inutashio – King Dimas

Kaede – The Head of the Council

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR SINBAD: LEGEND OF THE SEVEN SEAS!**

**THE DISCLAIMER WILL NOT GO IN AGAIN.**


	2. Meet Inuyasha

**Hey guys here's chapter 1. Please R&R. I forgot to mention all officers or people of rank in Kyoto are demons. And again Sesshomaru is veery OOC.**

CHAPTER 1 : MEET CAPTAIN INUYASHA

Kikyo walked into her observatory her pets sleeping peacefully among the stars. "Wake up my lovelies! Rise and shine. It's a brand new day and the mortal word is at peace."

The animals stirred as she walked up to a miniature planet earth. " Just look at them." she said, " I pull one tiny thread and their whole world would unravel into chaos. GLORIOUS chaos."

Then she noticed something that caught her eye. "Now this is just perfect." she said referring to two ships cutting through the ocean.

"A noble prince! A priceless treasure." pointing to the blue ship and the cargo it held. Then she moved her eyes to the red ship, "and a black-hearted thief. This is gonna be fun." She then turned around and motioned to one of her pets. "Cetus," animal came to her "you know what to do" then she tossed him into the miniature globe in the direction of the two ships.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ladies and gentlemen." Inuyasha said as he walked in front of his crew. "The worlds most precious object is on it's way to Kyoto." He turned his red cloth covered body and looked back at the sailors. "It's a shame it will never get there." the crew burst out laughing.

"After today," he announced "we retire to the mainland." the crew cheered and set to work preparing the ship for combat.

Inuyasha stood at the bow of the ship,his mane of silver hair flowing in the wind. His first mate walked up to him then.

"Inuyasha?" he asked

Dog ears perking at the sound of his name he responded "What do you want Miroku."

"Did you ever think about what you are going to do with your life after this?"

"Yes I'm going to indulge myself with food, drink and women."

"Wow I'm rubbing off on you captain Casanova. As for me I'm going to ask Sango to bear my children... again."

Inuyasha turned his head to look at one of the two females on his ship. She was sharpening one of her many weapons. "Heh good luck with that. I'm not paying for your funeral."

They were nearing the ship then. "Luca!"

"Aye Captain" he called steering their crimson ship closer to the cerulean one.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing a loose rope.

"YES SIR!" the small boy called pushing a bar bringing out blades from the side of the ship to hook into the neighbouring one.

"LETS GET RICH!" Inuyasha yelled swinging onto the other boat followed by half his crew.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In battle Inuyasha used his Tetsusaiga and his claws to knock out the opposing demon crew. (he was against killing without good reason) Miroku used sacred sutras and his staff. And Sango used her various and numerous weapons. Everyone else fought with either swords or magic.

Then he saw one demon knocking out his crew like they were flies. It was Sesshomaru his half-brother and the prince of Kyoto.

Inuyasha walked behind him just as he knocked out the last pirate standing in line.

Sesshomaru turned around and was startled when he saw his younger half-brother after 100 years. _(demons in this story don't age after they are physically at their strongest. Inuyasha looks about 18 Sesshomaru looks about 27) _"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"I'm working" he said breaking of the lock on the door to the 'precious cargo' room. "You?"

Sesshomaru was still to stunned to respond. Then he saw Inuyasha go into the cargo room and followed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha walked into the dark room. The only light came from a glass box which emitted a pink glow from the object inside. He whistled and started to walk forward when he saw Sesshomaru in his way.

"Inuyasha we need to talk" his voice using a 'do not argue' tone. But Inuyasha was a stubborn half demon.

"I heard about it, read about it, never actually seen it." he said pushing Sesshomaru out of the way and walking forward. He came up to the box and stared down at it. " The Shikon Jewel of Peace."

Sesshomaru walked forward and put his hand on the box. "It's my job to bring it safely to Kyoto."

"Now I feel bad 'cause your gonna get fired." Inuyasha announced looking at the box from all different angles.

"You can't be serious. This jewel is going to keep OUR city safe and your going to rob it from me?"

"Sesshomaru we were princes in a big city, money, friends and love it was good but I changed. I moved on."

Sesshomaru moved in front of Inuyasha. "A long time ago you were a prince with EVERYTHING if that life ever meant anything to you prove it by leaving this ship empty handed."

"Your right" Inuyasha sighed as he turned to the door and started to walk out. " That was a long time ago." he announced as he turned around and reached for the box.

Sesshomaru saw him reach and lifted him up by his shirt and threw him to the other side of the room.

Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tokijen. They fought until both their swords were pressed together.

"If you want the Jewel" Sesshomaru declared "you'll have to go through me."

Suddenly a giant tentacle burst through the wall and separated the half-brothers.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed. As they ran outside.

**OOOhhh I'm sooo evil! Cliffie galore! What is the tentacle? Will Inuyasha get the jewel? Will Hansel And Gretel find their way home? Find the answers to these questions and so many others in the next chapter! **

**P.S if you are wondering about anything. Or you have an idea or there's spelling errors tell me in a review and ill think about it or fix them.**


	3. The Admirer From Hell

**Hey I'm back guys and I wanted to give a huge thanks to Sally Sue 1001 for adding my story to their faves. It makes me feel so happy that people are liking my work! Well enough from me ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2: The Admirer from Hell**

Inuyasha had to wait a few seconds before his eyes became accustomed to the light from outside. But when he could see he saw IT. Cetarious or 'Cetus'. It was a squid like creature with over a dozen tentacles, bright yellow eyes, and a sticky tongue frog like tongue. It was destroying the ship and knocking the now awake semen into the water. **(A/N: Get your head out of the gutters guys when I say semen I'm talking about SAILORS OK!) **

"Gods." Sesshomaru whispered loudly as he stared at the scene.

Inuyasha noticed Shippo bite onto one of the ends of the tentacles and wouldn't let go even as he was thrown through the air. Inuyasha chuckled at the sight, "Heh Go Shippo!" he chuckled then Shippo was thrown; a piece of the tentacle still in his mouth, onto his respected ship. To be caught by Sango. Inuyasha noticed then that he was the only pirate left on this ship.

He turned to Sesshomaru. "Well I see your busy sooo," he punched Sesshomaru playfully in the shoulder "stay in touch." Then he walked to the edge of the ship preparing to jump to his own.

Sesshomaru stared in disbelief, "Wait your just going to run away?"

"Uhh... YEA!" Inuyasha said as if it was obvious.

Sesshomaru ran to go fight. When Inuyasha turned to jump a huge tentacle separated the two ships causing Inuyasha to almost fall off and lots of his ship to be destroyed. "You. My... MY SHIP!" he roared with nowhere to run Inuyasha turned to join the fight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One of his men already eaten alive. Sesshomaru himself had just been knocked to the ground by one of the beasts tentacles. When he heard a familiar voice shout...

"HEADS UP!" Inuyasha yelled as he lit a bomb. He then jumped on a plank he set underneath it throwing it into the air.

The beast not being to bright swallowed it whole and turned back to the crew.

Inuyasha helped his half-brother up being only a little shorter than him. " Now... Stand by for sushi."

As if on cue the Cetus's midsection suddenly expanded and soon after smoke erupted from the monster's mouth. Along with the soldier that had just been swallowed. He sat their in disbelief for a full 5 seconds then grabbed a sword and with a huge battle cry continued to fight.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight. "Give that guy a raise." he said to Sesshomaru who was also watching in amazement. Sesshomaru tried to usher Inuyasha away then.

"Wait. Stand your ground." Inuyasha ordered as he stared to whistle as if to a dog. "HEY!" he yelled, "HEY! HEY! LOBSTER BOY OVER HERE!"

The sea demon growled and sent his tongue towards him. Inuyasha pushed his half-brother out of the way and pinned the monster's tongue to the deck with his sword rendering the demon immobile. Then he said to his sibling "RUN!"

Sesshomaru called his men to fall back. As Inuyasha formulated a plan. He grabbed a nearby rope and threw it around the one of two masts yelling for his brother to grab on. When he did they started to make their way up the mast, Inuyasha holding a second dagger in his mouth. Then they got to the piece of wood that held up the mast now sharpened at one end thanks to the monster.

"And the plan?" Sesshomaru asked

"How 'bout 'try not to get killed'?" then he cut the ropes nearest to him causing the pillar to angle towards the ground. Then Inuyasha tossed the dagger to his brother. "Here you'll need this."

"Wait where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked seeing Inuyasha climb onto the line that connected the two masts.

"Fishing." he replied. "left, right, left, right, left , right." Inuyasha whispered quietly to himself as he walked across. The monster snapped the rope when he was half way across forcing him to jump the last bit of distance. Then with his favourite dagger Inuyasha cut the ropes just like he did on Sesshomaru's side.

Then Sesshomaru saw the plan they were going to cut the remaining ropes causing the sharpened poles to skewer the monster's head.

"NOW!" Inuyasha yelled cutting the remaining ropes as Sesshomaru did the same. They rode the poles down a ways until the ropes they were still holding came to an end and they hung in midair.

"YEAHOO!" Inuyasha shouted in triumph as the poles pierced the demon's skull; effectively killing it. Then he let go of the rope and landed softly on the beast's tentacles. Followed by Sesshomaru.

"Hey you OK?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea" Sesshomaru responded before playfully punching him in the shoulder. "Thanks for sticking around."

"Heh just like old times." he said. Then he saw a retreating tentacle behind Sesshomaru. "Look out!" he said pushing his sibling out of the way. Only to be taken himself by the tentacle into the salty blue waves.

"INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru called starting to jump of the side of the boat to by stopped by his crew.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha struggled to be free of the tentacles for a minute knowing that if he didn't get free soon he would die.

Then he saw something that halted his struggles. A giant woman. He let out the breath he was holding leaving his mouth gaping in awe, he was looking at a GODDESS! She smiled at him and blew an air bubble around him.

He coughed out water and took in air to his burning lungs. Then he stood up and looked around him. That's when he heard a musical voice.

"The day began with such promise and now look. My sea monster is dead and I **still **don't have the Shikon Jewel."

Inuyasha saw a giant shadowy figure. Emerging from the blackness of the sea.

"All because of you Inuyasha." She said in a seductive tone emerging in front of him.

"Uh-huh and you are?" he questioned.

"Kikyo, the goddess of discord. No doubt you've seen my likeness on the temple walls." she boasted showing what she would look like on the walls of temples.

"N-Nice, heh, well, you know, they don't do you justice." referring to her beauty to avoid being killed.

"Uh-huh. Now about my sea demon." she said putting a hand on her hip and poking him in the chest.

"Riiight. Right listen I'm sorry about that I don't suppose a heart-filled apology would do." he said trying to trick her into not sacrificing him.

"Hahaha HEART-FILLED? From you? Inuyasha you don't have a heart." She sighed disappearing and reappearing at the size of a human. "That's what I like about you." she said seductively swaying her hips while walking up to him and putting a hand on his cheek.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked her up and down. She was GORGEOUS! He wondered how much of that beauty was real and how much was just from being a goddess.

"So I'm going to let you live." she continued "But there's just one little thing you have to do. Get the Shikon Jewel and bring it to me."

"Now you see, that's a problem for me 'cause I had my own plans for it. Ransom, get rich you know ME stuff." he said backing away but not taking his eyes off her. Then she doubled and appeared ahead of him.

"Your not thinking big enough Inuyasha." she appeared behind him and stole his dagger. "Steal the jewel for ransom and you'll have enough to lounge on an the mainland's beaches." Then she pointed to herself. "Steal the jewel for me and you can BUY the beach, and the mainland, and the world."

"Hmm." Inuyasha pretended to think. "You let me live, you make me rich, I retire to paradise. So far I don't see a downside. IF you keep your word."

"Inuyasha when a goddess gives her word. She's bound for all eternity." she said crossing her heart with the dagger.

"Alright. Your on." Inuyasha agreed.

"I knew you'd see it my way." she appeared at the end of the bubble and slashed causing an image of a bright star to appear. "When you've stolen the Jewel, follow that star beyond the horizon. You'll find yourself in Tarterous. My realm of chaos."

"Tarterous. I'll see you there."

"It's a date then." she said appearing in front of him. "Now where were we? Oh yes you were holding your breath."

The air bubble disappeared and Inuyasha swam towards the surface.

"He's so cute. And so gullible." then she noticed a collection of stars behind her. "Cetus! Well done."

**Well that's it for this chap. Oh and I've decided to only to 2 scenes per chapter. Also I wanna thank takiko44233 for adding my story to their faves. So.. Will Inuyasha steal the jewel? Will Kikyo keep her word? Will I ever stop these annoying questions? Find these answers and so many more in the next chapter!**

**P.S if you have any questions, comments, concerns just review and ill get back to you! TTFN!**

**(Ta Ta For Now!)**


	4. The Prince's Fiance

**OMG SOOO SORRY! I meant to update sooner but I was gone ALL DAY! Well thanks again to all my readers but please REVIEW! I want to know what you think. Well enough from me ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 3:The Prince's Fiance**

Inuyasha burst from the waves coughing up seawater. He had just caught his breath when someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him onto a ship.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crew cheered at their captains survival. A young woman named Rin walked up to Inuyasha and patted him on the shoulder.

"Glad you made it!" she then walked back to her best friend Jakken. "Pay up! He lived!"

Jakken scowled and tossed Rin 5 gold coins.

Inuyasha sighed at the two's antics, they were always betting; on him and everything else.

Miroku walked up to his friend and offered a hand to help him up. "What happened down there?"

"Miroku you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Inuyasha said slapping his hand away and getting up.

"Try me."

"OK here goes. So I meet Kikyo; the goddess of chaos. She's got a major crush on me and she invited me back to her place." Inuyasha said giving a testing look at his first mate and best friend.

Miroku matched his gaze for a full five seconds before shaking his pony-tailed head "HA that's a good one!" he laughed nudging him. "Goddess of chaos? Oh I'm writing that one down!"

Then Shippo hung beside Inuyasha dangling on a rope. "So that's it then? No jewel? NOW what do we do?"

"A little patience kit! Its not like we don't know where its going." Inuyasha stressed then he walked to the bow of his ship. To watch the colours of Kyoto fade into the distance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshomaru stood proudly at the helm of his ship listening to the crowd applauding his safe return to Kyoto. He watched as his most trusted men carried the Shikon jewel from its place in the ship to a tower in the centre of the city made especially for it. It's light bathing the city in a promise of peace and protection.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

King Inutashio watched the sight. He turned to his family and friends. "For as long as I can remember I've dreamed of this moment. The sacred treasure that has protected us for a thousand years. Is now in Kyoto." he raised his goblet in a toast. " To the Shikon Jewel!"

Head councillor Kaede also spoke up, "and to you King Inutashio and Prince Sesshomaru."

Then the guards ran to a disturbance at the entrance to the ballroom."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You see?" Inuyasha said informing the new pirates. "this is what happens when you use the front door."

"Mm-hm" Miroku agreed reaching for Sango's hindquarters.

"PERVERT!" Sango blushed a deep crimson before shrieking and slapping him soundly across the face.

"What is HE doing here?" the king asked obviously angry to see his younger pirate of a son.

"At least he's not out robbing someone." Sesshomaru said patting his father on the shoulder.

"That's because everyone worth robbing is HERE!" the king said still outraged. But Sesshomaru was already out of hearing distance.

Inuyasha looked behind the guard in front of him to see Sesshomaru coming. He smirked and turned back to the guard. "I'll bet you ten crowns your about to put those swords down."

"I'll take that bet!" the guard responded.

"Guards! Put away your swords." Sesshomaru ordered in a calm voice.

Sesshomaru walked towards Inuyasha "I don't see you for 100 years and now TWICE in one day? Pft your smothering me."

"I knew you'd wanna thank me for saving your life... Again.!" Inuyasha joked.

Sesshomaru put an arm around Inuyasha's neck. "Come on there's someone I want you to meet."

Inuyasha turned back to his crew and gave them the signal to 'get to work'. The crew started to walk in but were stopped by the guards. "Weapons?"

Miroku looked bored but brought out to daggers with lightning speed making the guards jump. He chuckled and set them down on the table and continued into the ball room.

Shippo put down his daggers and continued. Sango put down first a grappling hook then a hammer then a serrated axe then 2 bombs, a cross bow, a harpoon launcher, and still wasn't finished. (but lets go on shall we?)

"Here she is. I've told her all about you." Sesshomaru babbled as Inuyasha grabbed a goblet of wine not really paying attention. Until he saw HER.

"Inuyasha I would like you to meet my fiance." Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and brought her forward. "The lady Kagome an ambassador from Tokyo."

The only word he could find to describe her was 'angel'. Her ebony hair flowed freely down her back as she was not yet married. She had a hairband with an aquamarine in the centre. And a matching necklace. And her attire. Even though it covered everything except her stomach and arms she was stunning a navy blue skirt that came down to her ankles, and a shirt that ended under her breasts and came over one shoulder. A blue mesh covered most of her exposed pale, yet creamy flesh in a t-shirt like fashion. Her face was flawless. She had deep chocolate eyes that showed all her emotion, a adorable button nose, rosy cheeks, and full, soft looking, pink lips.

"So this is the infamous Inuyasha" linking her arm with Sesshomaru's and turning to him. "I heard all about this morning." she turned back to Inuyasha she was fully aware that he was staring at her, lust filling his eyes but she ignored it as many men looked at her in this way. "First you try to rob Sesshomaru and then you save his life. So which are you? A thief or a hero?"

"Inuyasha wanted to give me the opportunity to thank.." Sesshomaru said getting Kagome's attention and then turning back to Inuyasha who had disappeared. "him?"

Shippo was taking one of everything from the table and stuffing his pockets. Miroku was watching him and walked up to Inuyasha upon seeing him. " Its almost too easy. There's only a handful of guards."

"Forget it." Inuyasha ordered "lets get back to the ship."

"Just like that? But the jewel is almost ours!" then he looked in the direction Inuyasha came from and saw HER. She was looking in the direction Inuyasha had left in confusion then she turned back to Sesshomaru shrugged her shoulders and returned to the party "Oh."

"What is it Miroku? Who is she? An old friend?" Shippo asked thoroughly confused.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Miroku said putting the fox kit on his shoulder. "Lets go."

They neared the entrance just as Sango unpacked her last dagger. **(A/N yes she really has that many weapons on her at all times.)**

"Come on Sango were leaving!" Shippo called.

"What? I just put the- URGH!" she groaned as she picked up all her weapons and hurried back to the ship the guards still looking in awe.

No one, not the pirates, not the guards, not the party goers saw the shadowy figure sitting atop the ballroom roof. A seductive voice rang into the night, "mheheheh oh this is just to easy!" before seeming to disappear towards the Shikon Jewels tower.

**Ohh cliffie again! I just wanted to point out a few things this scene took longer to explain then expected so yea. Also please REVEIW I would really appreciate feedback from you guys. I'll make it a contest the first person to review will get the next chap dedicated to them OK? See ya in the next chap guys!**


	5. A Stranded Water Nymph

**SOOOO SORRY but with holidays commin up I was really busy but here's the newest update. And this chapter is dedicated tooooooo (Drum roll) ME! cause none of you guys reviewed TT_TT. **

**P.S for those of you who don't know a water nymph is a nice version of a siren.**

**Chapter 4: A Stranded Water Nymph**

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out onto the terrace. To Sesshomaru it had a beautiful view of the jewel's tower. But for Kagome it had a lovely view of the ocean.

"Look at it this way. Now that Inuyasha's gone your father can finally relax and ENJOY the evening." she said trying to comfort her distressed fiance.

"heh. Well your right about that." Sesshomaru leaned against the marble railing as did she. "He's trying not to show it but he's so proud to have the jewel in Kyoto. He's been planning this day his whole life."

But even though he would never die the throne would be passed on shortly. "And soon it will be your responsibility."

"OUR responsibility" he said putting a hand on her shoulder love shining in his eyes.

"Ahhh it's beautiful." Kagome sighed gazing at the sea.

"It is." Sesshomaru said still staring at the tower. "My father spent years preparing it for the jewel. There are guards on every level and if you look up to the-." he turned to look at her and saw her teasing annoyance.

He gulped. "Ah you were talking about the ocean.. weren't you?"

"I only wish I'd seen more of it. I used to imagine sailing far beyond the continent. Seeing beyond the horizon." She flushed in embarrassment at her dreams and turned back to the ocean clasping her hands to her chest. "Oh look at it Sesshomaru.. There's so much wonder."

Sesshomaru noticed her embarrassment and felt a wave of guilt wash over him. "Kagome." he said turning her from the ocean and sitting her on a stone bench. "Our marriage was arranged before you were born. You becoming like me has always been expected of you."

Kagome was curious what he was getting at and it showed on her face.

"But politics is not a reason to mate. And I don't want you to do this because it's your duty. I'm asking you for myself now." he took her hand and got down of one knee in front of her. "Kagome. Will you marry me?"

Kagome looked up at him with an unknown emotion in her eyes. "Sesshomaru I-."

"THERE you are." Inutashio called after finally finding his son and 'daughter'.

Kagome let go of Sesshomaru's hand and stood up in embarrassment. Sesshomaru looked annoyed and stood up also. Inutashio continued obviously not noticing. Kagome only caught the last sentence. "Kagome I need an ambassador."

"Of course sire." She said relieved to be excused from the situation that she didn't want to be in. She linked her arm with his and they walked back into the ballroom. Sesshomaru straightened his cloths and followed.

Neither of them noticed the feminine shaped shadow creeping up the tower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kikyo had known that Inuyasha wouldn't come through so she had already taken matters into her own hands. She suck into the jewel chamber and snuffed out one of the torches flame with her hand.

"Huh?" the lone guard said as he drew his sword. After deciding it was nothing to be concerned about he returned to his post. In front of the jewel.

Kikyo slunk across the wall and came between two torches. She snuffed them both out at once and immediately flew behind a pillar.

"Who's there?" he said again drawing his sword.

Kikyo brought up a skin of Inuyasha and put it on. Then she pulled out Inuyasha's favourite dagger and coming into view.

"Inuyasha!" the guard said his voice thick with hatred.

'Inuyasha' stopped the sword with his dagger and then knocked out the guard. "I love playing pretend" Kikyo said dropping the dagger into the floor and melting the 'skin'

She laughed and broke the glass case holding the Shikon jewel. "All the 'peaces' are coming together." she said grabbing the jewel and making it turn a sickly black. Which in turn bathed the city in a black aura.

** XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The castle was shaking that NEVER happened. Kagome ran into Sesshomaru's protective embrace. "SESSHOMARU!" she yelled over all the screaming "THE JEWEL!"

They both ran to the terrace to see black clouds come from the tower.

Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru cradled her to his chest blocking the wave of toxic black miasma.

The miasma cloaked the entire city blocking out the stars and the moon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"URGH" Inuyasha groaned as he was thrown into the prison cell quickly popping to his feet.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled with thinly veiled detest.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha turned at the sound of his name "It's about TIME!"

"Do you realize how serious this is?"

"Do YOU realize how much I've heard that today?"

"You betrayed Kyoto" Sesshomaru raised his voice his control slipping"

"ULGH! NOT YOU TOO!"

"STEALING THE SHIKON JEWEL WHEN YOU **KNEW** HOW MUCH IT MENT TO US!" Sesshomaru roared.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled getting his attention. "Here's the way this works. FIRST I commit a crime, and THEN you get to blame me for it."

"Then how do you explain this?" Sesshomaru seethed pulling Inuyasha's dagger from his shirt and holding it in front of Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha gaped for five seconds then his dog ears twitched in recognition.

**Flashback**

"Your not thinking big enough Inuyasha." she appeared behind him and stole his dagger.

**End flashback**

_She never gave it back to me... she stole it then stole the book. _"Kikyo."

"What?"

"Kikyo she set me up."

"Inuyasha listen to yourself."

"Trust me Sesshomaru the Jewel is in Tarterous! Talk to your father tell him-"

"This is BEYOND my father the ambassadors of the twelve city's are assembling now for your trial."

"Wow,wow,wow,wow,wow TRAIL? I DIDN'T DO IT! I LEFT THE DAMN JEWEL ON YOUR SHIP AND THAT'S THE LAST I SAW OF IT! You were there, you know the truth... you KNOW me."

"DO I? I knew a child! Who are you now Inuyasha?" he tested.

Inuyasha looked at him with a serious look and said nothing.

"Look me in the eye and tell me." Sesshomaru said walking up to him "Did you steal the jewel?"

"No." Inuyasha said showing all emotions in his eyes. He saw jealousy, pain, worry, freedom and pride and many other things but deceit was not one of them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We've heard enough of your lies. Now Inuyasha for the last time. Give us the jewel."

"Father. How many times do I have to say it. I. DON'T. HAVE. IT."

"Very well then." Kaede said as her and the other council members stood. "The council of the twelve city's finds you guilty of treason and we sentence you to death. Take him away."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief as he struggled hard with the guards pulling him away. "Come on this is a joke right? ARE YOU PEOPLE BLIND? I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Inutashio looked down. What father wouldn't be sad about the imminent death of his son?

"Stop." Someone called.

Everyone stopped and turned at the sound. Kagome looked especially relieved at what she saw. She didn't like death.

"I demand the right of substitution." Sesshomaru bellowed "Take me in his place."

This nearly stopped Kagome's and Inutashio's heart.

"Inuyasha said that Kikyo took the jewel. And I believe him." Inuyasha looked smugly at everyone around him.

"Let him go to Tarterous and recover it."

"What?" said a stunned Inuyasha.

The council went into a frenzy. Inuyasha came up to Sesshomaru and hit his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"You claim that Kikyo stole the Shikon? Steal it back. Your good at that."

"Hey I will not be responsible for your life!"

"You would do the same for me."

"NO I wouldn't!"

"If INUYASHA'S ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE CITY HE'LL NEVER COME BACK!" Inutashio yelled then said quieter to his son, "Sesshomaru listen to reason-"

"No father you listen." Sesshomaru said pushing Inuyasha out of the way. Then yelled for everyone to hear, "Inuyasha either stole the jewel or he's telling the truth and it's in Tarterous. Either way he's our ONLY hope."

Meanwhile Kagome was trying to reason with Kaede. She put up a hand silencing the girl. "Sesshomaru you realize that is Inuyasha does not return you WILL be put to death in his place."

Sesshomaru turned back to look at Inuyasha. "I understand."

"So be it. Inuyasha has 20 days to return the Shikon Jewel."

Inutashio sighed. "release him."

The shackles on Inuyasha were taken off and were put on Sesshomaru. As he walked by Kagome ran up to him and looked in his eyes wanting to say something. Sesshomaru just smiled. "Oh and Inuyasha?" he said looking back looking into said persons eyes, "don't be late." he was then led away.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with something close to hatred burning in her eyes.

"Ulgh." Inuyasha groaned as he turned and walked out of the courtroom. 


	6. The Origin of a Legend

**Hey guys if ur even there. *Echo echo.* Hmm I guess not... look I don't know if u guys are readin anymore but if I don't get reveiws after this chap to let me know that you are I'm discontuing it.. and once I discontinue it I will only recontinue it if I get a message that someone is reading. So on with might be the last chap of this story.**

**Chapter 5: The Origin of a Legend**

Shippo was swinging gracefuly about the 'Camarea' lighting lanterns with skill that had grown from birth. Miroku lifted up his lantern to get it lit in order to see the ocean charts. Inuyasha was standing by the railing looking at a extremly bright star his hand held a worn map.

"So," Miroku said getting the captains attention. "Any idea how we actually GET to Tarterous?"

"Keh. Tarterous? Nononono what would be the point of going there just to die?"

"Then where are we going?"

Inuyasha laid down his map that showed the mainland and dragon dancers. "Bejing!"

"Bejing. This time of year?"

"Think of the freedom!" he said trying to convince his friend.

"Oh beautiful if you like dry land!" Miroku countered knowing the captian hated land.

Inuyasha twitched, "Think of the sun!"

Miroku groaned at the excuse "It's RICE PLANTING season NO sun only rain."

Then Inuyasha got a surefire plan "Ahh then the women."

Miroku thought for five seconds then shook his head "Their geshia's Inuyasha." he said putting a hand on his shoulder. "No sex for them"

"Well what about-"

Miroku groaned and started to walk away.

"Hey pervert get back here."

Miroku turned around and looked at him in annoyance, "He's your FRIEND!"

"Oh listen to you. You sound like my father. Sesshomaru will be FINE!"

"You're sure of that." Miroku tested crossing his arms.

"Inutashio is not going to let them kill his ONLY son."

"So we're running away?" He said in disbelief. Inuyasha never ran... EVER.

"We're RETIRING. We don't need their praise when we have all the money and artifacts that we do."

Miroku couldn't argue with that logic.

Inuyasha smirked in triumph. "Now set a cource for the mainland."

Miroku rolled his eyes and set the cource.

"MEN WE'RE HEADING TO THE MAINLAND!"

The crew burst into cheers and patted Inuyasha on the back as he went to his cabin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn pervert, Damn jewel, Damn Sesshomaru." Inuyasha mumbled opening the door to his cabin. There he was met with the most beautiful and surprising sight.

"Oh look at all this!" Kagome whispered awe struck. Then she turned to a extremly delicate statue of a skeleton demon. "Oh but this can't be real it would be far to delicate-" then as she reached out to touch it one of the tiny heads broke off. "Uh-Oh."

Inuyasha cringed. That had taken DAYS to put down here without breaking anything. Then he opened the door again slightly to guaze at her again. She was wearing a dress. But it perfectly suited sea travel. It had a knee length crimsion skirt, a white top with t-shirt like sleeves and a band of black fabric around the center showing her flat stomach. Her intoxicating smell invaded his nostrils, Vanilla and lillies. It suited her.

"Now this is more like it!" Kagome said compleatly oblivious to the person staring at her with lust filled eyes. "Stone maison in Brothrel, shop in Domino, And a harem in Kyoto." She said holding up a blue bra with diamonds dangling off it."

Inuyasha chose that time to reaveal himself coming right behind her and wispering huskily in her ear. "Good guess." this caused her to shiver.

Kagome still felt his hot breath on her ear as she turned around. This was the first time she got a good look at him. He was muscular but lean. No fat, just muscle packed on muscle. Broad shoulders, tall. At least a head taller than her with long silver hair. He was also extremly handsome; but all demons were so she simply ignored that fact. But the two features that stuck out the most to her were his peircing golden eyes. And the adorable dog ears sitting on top his head. Without realizing she had subconsiously started to reach for them in order to rub them.

Inuyasha noticed her staring at him with multiple emotions flickering through her eyes. Fear, confusion, admeration, and finally wonder as she started to reach for his ears. He growled he didn't like people touching his ears. He grabbed both her arms in one hand and pinned her to the wall.

"What do you think your doing here?"

The glaze covering her eyes immidiatly disapeared and was replaced with fear then anger. She kneed him in the gut forcing him to let go of her. She ran around him and stayed out of arms reach of him. "I'm here to make sure you get the Shikon Jewel. Or bring back your dead body if you fail."

"Really." Inuyasha said now fully recovered. "And how are you gonna pull that off?"

"By whatever means nessasary." she said clenching her delicate fists. Insinuating that she would beat him up to get what she wanted.

What she said gave Inuyasha a few peverted ideas but he quickly pushed them away. "Did you bring soldeirs?" Although the answer was obvious, but he wanted to make her squirm.

"No." she sqeaked the colour in her cheeks and her voice rising at her stupidity.

"Do you know how to get to Tarterous?" he said walking towards her.

"Uhm no." she whispered shrinking back. He smelled very good. A mix of seawater and pine.

"Can you navigate on your own." he said still advancing.

Her eyes shined "YES!"

"Well good!" he said abruptly turning around walking towards his bed. "Then I'll dump your butt in a rowboat and you can paddle all the way back to Kyoto." then he jumped on his bed and stared at her. "Cause we're goin to Bejing."

"Bejing."

"Yep." he said popping the 'p'

"Just as I thought."

"What?" Inuyasha started immidiatly sitting up

"Inuyasha you're not a very complicated guy. All someone has to do is imagiane the most GUTLESS cource of action." she explained walking towards him and putting her hands on either side of him and leaning forward forcing him backonto his bed, "And you'll be bound to take it."

"Hey this is not my problem. I did. Not. Steal. The jewel." he decided using a harsh tone would get her and her scent away from him.

"Your really not going to loose any sleep over this are you?" she said moving to sit beside him on his bed.

"Not a wink." he said turning away from her on his side.

"Cause me I'd be tossing and turning knowing I'm alive because I let a family member DIE!" she told him curtly before getting up and walking towards the door.

"ULGH!" Inuyasha roared leaping to his feet and ran after her. "I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS MESS! And I didn't ask Sesshomaru to lay his neck on the line for me."

"Look clearly I can't appeal to your hounor." She said suddenly turning around. Causing him to stop dead in his tracks. "But I have OTHER ways of convincing you."

The preverted thoughts came flooding back. "Really and... how are you gonna do that?"

"By speaking your language." she cooed leaning close to his face before holding up a large diamond. Inuyasha snatched it from her looked at it then turned back. "Keep talkin."

She grabbed his hand and emptied a bag full of jewels into it.

He stared at his hand for a while before looking back at her. "Yep this will do. But not for first class."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha errupted from his cabin carrying a struggling woman in his arms. The crew stared in amazment.

"As you can see were fully equipped to accomidate... royal taste." he droned like a tourguide might having to stop to reposition the rather squirmy woman. "we have exelent ocean veiws." he then tied her hands to a long rope before throwing her; litterally back into his quarters. "Luxurious living quarters. With three gourmet meals a day. Fish, Cheese, and FISH." Just then Shippo walked in carrying two roasted fish. "Ahh Shippo there you are." he said pulling the small child into his arms. "I would like to introduce your personal waitor, my little brother Shippo!" He then dropped the small child who then ran up the the girl and started blabbling of a million questions.

"What's your name? How old are you? What's your favorite colour? Will you be my friend? Can we play a game?"

But Kagome wasn't listening. She pushed Shippo off her lap and ran towards the closing door. "IF YOU THINK-" but she was silenced by the door slamming in her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How did she even get on the ship?" Inuyasha whispered to himself. But his question was soon answered as he looked around. Every single pirate was holding some sort of gem. But at the sight of him they tried to hide it using various tactics. From popping them into their mouths to stretching.

"Gentlemen we have a new destination. We're going to Tarterous." He declared heading for the helm

"Huh? What happened to Bejing?" Rin asked.

"What no fun?" Jakken asked.

"No beaches?" Sango asked.

Just then a lei **(A/N: Flower Neclace) **dropped on Inuyasha's head. "Myoga."

Myoga head popped out of the crows nest and he climbed down the rope ladder "Wait did you say 'Tarterous'?"

"That's right." Inuyasha said already annoyed with the old man.

"The Tarterous of lost souls."

Inuyasha pushed the mans face causing him to fall over. Then he immidiatly appeared in front of Inuyasha again.

"Where they GRIND YOU BONES AND PICK AT YOUR SPLEEN AND-"

"NO Myoga." Inuyasha said grabbing his shoulders "This is the NICE Tarterous. Lots of beaches and drinks. You know with little umbrellas?"

Then Inuyasha continued to the helm. Where he was met with a questioning guaze from Miroku.

"I'm only doing this for the money."

"Riiiiight." he said knowing full well who was down in the captains cabin. "You know that girl in your cabin would be a good person to bear my children. I'll have to ask her tomarrow."

Inuyasha whipped around to face him, rage burning in his eyes. "HANDS AND EYES OFF HER OR YOU WON'T HAVE 'EM!"

"Fine." he said now fully aware of the captains feelings on the matter. "So how do we get there?"

Inuyasha's rage disapeared. And he pointed towards the brightest star in the sky. "That star's our marker."

With that in mind Miroku whipped the wheel to the right towards the star.

AND THUS THE ADVENTURE BEGAN...

**OK guys my threat is still in effect so give me reviews or the story dies! *Holding flame under papers with chapters on them* I will wait exactly 1 day from now that's 12:30 am before I make my desision. **


	7. Sirens

**OMG I FINALLY GOT A REVIEW! THANK YOU WHOEVER SENT THAT! OK now that that's done make sure you reread chapter 5 cause its been a while since the last chapter was uploaded now... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER 6: Sirens**

Little did the crew know that they were being closely watched by the reason for their hardship.

"Well." Kikyo sighed looking into a martini glass which showed Inuyasha"Our little thief isn't going to run away. He thinks he's gonna pay us a visit. Hmm." she mocked. Then she liked her finger and ran it along the sides of the glass causing singing monsters to be released into the depths of the ocean. "Let's provide some mood music."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The second hinge clinked to the ground. "KEYAH!" Kagome yelled as she kicked the door down and threw away the knife. She turned to Shippo who was hiding in a corner. "Aw common you look great." Shippo slunk from the corner into view revealing his hair it was in a high pony tale but tied with a pink ribbon. Kagome smiled at him before scowling and running with Shippo on deck.

"LOOK ALIVE!" Miroku barked at the crew. "Sango get the long poles!" he called even as he threw them to her.

"GOT 'EM" Sango yelled catching them before stumbling and being caught by Kagome.

"Hey are you OK?"

"Yea. Hey you're the captains new toy right?" Sango asked forgetting her manners

A stress mark appeared on Kagome's forehead. "Oh is that what he said?" Sango nodded. "Well it's not true and if he has been spreading that I'll hav-" Kagome turned around and saw something horrible. Jagged rocks jutting out from the sea. Some over 100 feet tall! "The dragon's teeth!" she whispered in horror before sprinting to the helm where Inuyasha was.

Inuyasha heard and smelt Kagome coming and announced. "You know I'm gonna have to fix that door now."

Kagome ignored him and asked about something more important. "Are you sure you know-"

He interrupted her "Yes we have done this kind of thing before."

"Look-"

"And no there is no other way" He said interrupting her again.

"But-"

"And yes you have my permission to stand there quietly and get a free lesson in sailing."

"You know-"

"Besides, a ship is NO place for a _princess_" obviously referring to how she never sailed in her life. Which was a lie.

"JAKKEN EASY ON THE MAINE!" he yelled effectively ending the conversation before smirking at her.

Kagome's eyes widened and she inhaled raising her hands about to yell at him but remembered her manners. And forced her hands down and exhaled through her teeth.

So the ship sailed into the dragons teeth. The opening was so narrow the top of the main mast scraped against the edge. And it was so rocky that every 2 minutes Shippo was yelling about a rock or a piece of a ship in the way. Kagome scowled at Inuyasha's stubbornness. _What a jerk! _She thought.

Then a soft singing could be heard. It almost just sounded like wind over water or between the rocks but slowly it changed pitch. The crew was on edge.

"Steady" Inuyasha said quietly. As if he was easing himself.

As they went farther in the ships became almost whole and the singing got louder. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the maiden on the front of a ship wreck. Wondering if the music was coming from it. Inuyasha smiled at the music. _It sounds so beautiful. _He leaned on the wheel letting the tune calm his nerves.

Kagome was standing by the railing of the ship. "What is that sound?" She asked to whoever was listening. It didn't sound pretty to her as it seemed to everyone else except Shippo. It sounded kind of creepy.

"Shhhhhh" Inuyasha cooed.

_What's up with him?_ Then she squinted her eyes as she saw a body literally fall of one of the maidens. Except the body was made of water.

_Oh no. _She thought as she walked back to the wheel. "Inuyasha.. I think-"

"KAGOME!" Shippo called.

She ran back to the railing. The bodies jumped out of the water. "Sirens?" the angels of the deep swam around the boat jumping out every once and a while. And every person who did not have a lover or did not understand love yet reached for them except if they were female then they just passed out. **(OK so that includes everyone but Kagome and Shippo) ** But as they passed by Kagome and Shippo they bared there teeth. And their ugliness showed.

Kagome ran back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" She said shaking his arm. He didn't move from his leaning position on the wheel. Just then the ship hit a rock and went down of a small waterfall. _He loves this ship why would he let that happen? _"INUYASHA!" She yelled waving her hand in front of his glazed eyes.

"Jakken?" he was stumbling around and accidentally kissed the mast.

"Miroku?" he was sitting on the side of the ship compleatly calm looking except he was screaming every 2 seconds 'BARE MY CHILDREN!'

Then her attention was drawn back to Inuyasha.

"Who's a dog? Inu's a dog!" **(sexual innuendo indended ;) )**

"URH **MEN**!" She groaned in frustrastion.

Then Kagome noticed the ship heading towards rocks that the sirens were sitting on. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's feet and threw him down causing the wheel to turn violently to the side.

Unfortunently the sirens rode on a wave onto the deck.

"I SAW HER FIRST!" Miroku yelled pushing down Jakken. Running towards the railing where the sirens were sitting.

Kagome and Shippo looked at eachother in fear. Then Kagome grabbed a rope and handed it to Shippo. "AROUND THE CREW NOW!" She shouted over the waves and the now blaring singing.

Shippo ran off without a second thought and ran aroung the crew on the deck with the rope and tying it tight. Knocking them all on their asses.

Kagome smiled everyone was safe.

"Amore amore amore.."

_Oh no. _Kagome to the bow of the ship to see a man free falling from the top of a sail while holding a rope then landing on the railing and starting to lean forward a siren reaching for him..

"MYOGA!" Kagome shrieked. She couldn't leave the wheel but she couldn't let Myoga fall either. And Shippo was too far away to hear. She let go of the wheel and grabbed Inuyasha from his place on the floor and threw him on the wheel to keep it in place.

Just then Myoga let go of the rope he was holding onto. Causing him to fall into the water. Kagome threw one end of a rope over the top of a sail. She then grabbed both ends and swung off the ship hooking one end to Myoga's pants. He came out of the water screaming. _Apparently almost drowning wakes you up K_agome thought dryly. Then she made a mental list. _OK that's everyone except... _just then Inuyasha was dragged willingly away by a siren. Down the stairs and onto the railing. "SHIPPO GET INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed over the singing that now even drowned out the waves.

Shippo clawed into Inuyasha's ass and whipped him back on deck.

"OW!" He yelled temporarily out of the trance and then sucked right back in because all the sirens were focused on him. He stumbled around as if lost and drunk untill a siren appeared before him and started to kiss him. Leaning him against the mast.

Kagome stumbled towards the rapidly spinning wheel. Just as the ship went over a waterfall. She ran forward to keep her balance and ran smack into a kiss with Inuyasha. Breaking the siren into pieces.

The cloudyness in Inuyasha's mind disapeared and was replaced by fire. Vanilla and lillies invaded his sensitive nostrils. And he felt soft lips apon his own. Then he felt the delicate body in front of him try to squirm away. He wraped one arm tightly around it and held it close.

Kagome's eyes widened when her lips hit Inuyasha's. Blood flooded to her cheeks, her knee's felt weak and her eyes began to slip closed as he held her closely. _Why is he kissing me? More importantly why do I not want him to stop? WAIT! I'm engaged I can't go around kissing other guys!_

With that she raised her fist and punched him square in the jaw before wiping off her mouth.

**(BTW: those last two paragraphs happened in a matter of 3 seconds.)**

Then she saw the impossible a upwards waterfall and everything that flew into it was either smashed into rocks and destroyed or flipped upside down and dropped onto the rocks at the bottom. Kagome ran back to the wheel and searched for a way out.

**Hey peoples again thanks to that one review now that I have that I will finish this story but I am always happy to hear from you guys so R&R. I will try to update every day. Stay sexy! ;)**


	8. A Water Nymph Released

**Hey thanks for the support everyone! This chapter is dedicated toooo (drum roll pleeze) lilsneezeluvsstuff91 * fireworks explode everywhere * because they gave me the most in depth review and it made me feel so accomplished! So thank you sooo much! ^^**

**Chapter 7: A Water Nymph Released**

The impossible waterfall was extremely close now only about a minute before they hit it. Kagome looked all around her searching for a way out. Then she saw it; a gap in the rocks. Though it was blocked by the deck of a shipwrecked ship on the other side she could clearly see calm blue waters and sky

"SHIPPO! THE BLADES!" she yelled over the bellowing singing.

"ROGER!" he yelled back and ran for the lever for the blades. Jumping on Inuyasha's dazed head in the posses.

Kagome used all her strength and swung the wheel to the right as the blades swung out of the side of the ship. The Camera skidded across the downed vessel cutting wood and siren alike in her wake. Then she leaped off the deck and into the calm waters outside stirring up hundreds of peaceful birds in the posses.

Kagome breathed out heavily sweeping back the hair that had fallen in her face. And retook her position at the wheel. _I haven't felt like this in years.. I can taste the salty spray of the sea, the calm winds... oh how I have dreamed of this. _

Inuyasha coughed the remaining seawater out of his lungs and stood up slowly. He was amazed he saw blue skies and blue water. The sun beating down on his back and the wind blowing his hair back and gently licking his face. _Wait a minute. Whoa back up! OK recap. We went into the dragon's teeth, I started to hear a sound, it was so pretty. Then nothing, wait there is something else... vanilla and lilies... and lust..._ Inuyasha blushed at his realization. He had done something to Kagome. But what was it! _OK.. that's solved now why am I on the deck when I should be at the helm? _He turned around and was greeted by loveliness. Kagome was standing at the wheel. The wind was blowing her hair back, her eyes shined and sparkled. The sun was hitting her just right and she seemed to glow.Inuyasha sighed rubbed the back of his neck and began to walk to the helm.

"Ohh my precious" Jakken cooed about to kiss a poisonous fish.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" Rin yelled knocking the fish out of his hand.

"Ulgh what happened?" Miroku slurred.

"Inuyasha saved us!" Rin squealed.

"Nooo Kagome." Myoga said still swinging through the air.

"Kagome?" Jakken asked

"Kagome saved us?" Sango said utterly surprised

"Kagome saved us!" Miroku stated.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" Shippo shouted.

"What is it Shippo." he said slightly annoyed that he couldn't save his crew.

Shippo didn't answer but ran up the steps to the helm and into Kagome's arms. Kagome cuddled him close and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. "There's my little hero!" Kagome said tickling his chin and sides "You were so brave!" Shippo buried his face in her chest only making Inuyasha more jealous. He cleared his throat.

"Still think a ship's no place for a woman?" Kagome answered knowing it was him despite him being behind her.

Inuyasha was at a loss for words for 5 seconds. Then he growled "ABSOLUTLY!"

Kagome took a half step back dumbstruck. _I saved his life and this is how I'm treated?_

Shippo jumped from her arms and sat on the railing not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

"I mean LOOK at my SHIP! This railing was hand-carved mahogany!" he raged pointing too the destroyed railing. "aaand HERE! These mouldings came all the way from INDIA! Do you have ANY idea what I went through to steal these?"

Kagome widened her eyes at his ungratefulness and arrogance. "Are you INSANE? I saved your LIFE!"

"Oh I would have been fine!" he said plucking her hands off the steering wheel. Then he leaned within inches of her face. "I always am."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Suuuure." then she took off down the stairs. Golden eyes trailing her all the way. She mumbled things like "That ungrateful!" and "It's just typical" she had just opened the door to his cabin when a voice stopped her.

"AND YOU CHIPPED THE PAINT!" Inuyasha bellowed gesturing to the side of the boat which had a entire hunk of it that was wood coloured instead of black. "RIGHT HERE LOOK AT IT! THAT'S MORE THAN A LITTLE SCRATCH."

Kagome shuddered with rage. She was just about to turn around and tell him exactly what to do with his precious ship. Then she reminded herself of her manners. And settled for turning around and grabbing the door before screaming "YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" and slamming the door behind her.

The entire crew scowled before turning around and looking at Inuyasha. He creased his brow and looked at Shippo who idolized him. Shippo just growled spat on Inuyasha's feet and turned around.

Inuyasha growled and started to walk towards his cabin. Shippo immediately grinned. "ungrateful fox" he mumbled "and the crew and the-the-the wench" unable to come up with a better name for her at the moment.

He banged on the door and waited. He turned back to his crew a scowl on his face. They all crossed his arms with a look that said 'make up or were marooning you' Inuyasha tuned back to the door and hit it again. Using all his willpower not to tear down the door. Suddenly the door swung open with a curt "What." her angry yet cute face suddenly appearing before him.

"Thank you." he said not really meaning it.

"YOUR welcome." she said also not really meaning it.

"no PROBLEM" he said loudly

"DON'T worry ABOUT IT!" She yelled

"I WON'T!" he yelled

"GOOD!"

"GOODBYE!"

"BYE TO YOU!"

Inuyasha turned back to his crew who smirked at him and got back to work. He turned back to his door and smirked as well. _Well tonight is gonna be veery interesting. _ Then Shippo appeared at his side grinning like an idiot. "Are you happy now?" Shippo just stayed put smiling like he just found a pot of gold. "Pfft." Inuyasha said before turning back and walking to the helm. Shippo's hands flew to his mouth in order to stifle the hysterical laughter. It seemed he clawed too hard to get him back on board during the siren attack. Because exactly where he had clawed had ripped and since Inuyasha went commando you could clearly see his left but-cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was already dark and silent when Inuyasha entered his cabin that night. Kagome was sitting in front of a window looking out to sea, a far off look on her face. When he saw her he stopped dead in his tracks. When the moonlight hit her; her beauty over through him. And all anger from the day was forgotten. Then he saw her blush scarlet. _I wonder what she's thinking about?_ Then he stalked up behind her like a mountain lion about to pounce on a helpless deer. She didn't react she just kept blushing. That is until he picked her up from the chair with one hand and pinned her against the wall. THEN she reacted; quite violently actually. She started to buck and kick yelling at him to let her go. She was gonna wake up the whole boat. He immediately put a stop to her antics by pressing his lips against hers. She froze.

Kagome had been thinking about the past. Why she was here, how she got to this point, but the thing that crossed through her mind the most was. _Who do I love? _She had asked herself this question for about 30 times and always came up with the same solution. Banging her head against the table and considering it again. _The facts were: I am engaged, to a prince, who loves and respects me. The opinions were: he is frightening, his smell is horrible, and he is unemotional. _These were the reasons she hesitated when he asked her to marry him.Now to the subject of Inuyasha. _Where to begin. OK facts: he is handsome, strong, protective, and he looks at me lustfully. Wow... what am I thinking like that for he is an arrogant, stuck up, self absorbed JERK! But... when he kissed me earlier. _She blushed at the memory.

**Flashback**

I was tumbling down the stairs after the ship knocked me off balance. And who do I run into but Inuyasha. And in what more compromising way to end up than in a lip-lock.

I felt him jolt in surprise as if waking up from something. Then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. One went around my head and tilted it up to give him better access. And the other went around my waist and held me tightly. I started trying to wiggle away from him. He was not in his right mind after all. But no avail is grip only increased and held my body flush against his. I shuddered and clutched his leaf forearms for support. Everywhere his flesh touched mine felt on fire. I could feel the heat rushing up to my cheeks and hear blood pounding in my ears. If his smell was dizzying to my weak human nose no doubt he could smell my desire for him. Sesshomaru always told me to be careful around demons for my scent was intoxicating. I felt him lick the seam to my lips and something rock hard against my pelvis. That's when I snapped out of the spell he put on me. I raised my fist and punched him in the face sending him flying. I used the back of my hand to wipe his saliva of my mouth lest I lick it and actually like his taste.

**End Flashback**

Then her body defied gravity as it was lifted from her chair and pinned against the wall. And who was their other than Inuyasha. Her eyes widened and she blushed a whole new shade of red. She started to yell at him to let her go. _I am engaged! I shouldn't be feeling these things with another man! But then I don't feel them with Sesshomaru... Erg that's not the point the point is I'm not some hussy that will fall all over any handsome demon she-_

Her body stopped moving, her mind stopped racing, her heart beat in an unhealthy rhythm, her eyes snapped open. And what she saw she was not ready for. Molten gold eyes. Staring at her as if piercing her soul. She felt pressure on her lips. _Oh so that's why my face is burning. _

Inuyasha pulled away and stared at her. Even with her cloths and hair ruffled and her lips slightly swollen she was still beautiful. _**What are you waiting for you IDIOT? Take her already! You know you want to. **_Inuyasha's yokai yelled. Indicating the bulge in the half demons pants._ I can't just take her, not all women these days are so easy to bed you know. __**THEN LET ME TRY! **__Don't you DARE!_

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in a shock. Her veins were flowing liquid fire. Her breathing was shallow. And her cheeks were flushed. She knew what she was about to do was wrong but she couldn't find it in her heart to care at the moment. So she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his.

At that moment Inuyasha's argument with his yokai ceased. Though it was just a whisper of a kiss it was all the invitation he needed.

**OOOHHH OK don't hate me guys! Listen thanks again to lilsneezeluvsstuff91 I hope to hear from you again. And don't worry you squeamish types. Although I don't mind reading good lemon I'm not good at writing it. It will not appear in the next chapter. However I won't describe it but it will be insinuated later. Well that's it for me R&R! Staaaaaay Smexy! **


	9. Unlocked Passions and a Trusting Brother

**OK this chapter is again dedicated tooooooo... lilsneezeluvsstuff91 ! Cause their the only one who review last chapter. Anyways I don't know how good the first part of this chap is gonna be. I'm not very good at passionate moments. Sooo yea. Well on with the story. **

**Chapter 8: Unlocked Passions And a Trusting Brother**

As soon as her lips lightly brushed across his, his hesitation vanished. He roughly claimed her mouth, his lips demanding, the kiss possessive. He opened his mouth slightly to lick the seam of her lips. She shuddered against him, as if she was having an internal battle whether to allow him entrance or not.

Her heart pumped liquid fire when he kissed her. She felt him lick her lips in permission she snapped back to reality. _What would Sesshomaru say if he saw this? Should I let him kiss me?_ Her argument was stopped when he swiftly bit her bottom lip at the same time as tightening his grip on her earning a gasp from her.

She gasped in response to his bite and he darted his tongue into her mouth to explore. She grabbed onto his lean forearms in response and his muscles rippled under her touch. He started to go slower, smelling her nervousness but didn't stop because he also smelt raw desire underneath.

Kagome was hesitant to kiss him back. She was worried about a future with a prince she didn't even love. But then she noticed his slower pace she calmed slightly. His hands made soothing circles on her back and his tongue massaged hers. Urging her to join in their sensual kiss. She linked her arms around his neck and began to curl and roll her tongue around his suckling gently.

Inuyasha groaned softly, she tasted so sweet, and she fit perfectly into his arms. He pulled back slightly and smirked when he heard a small whimper from her, but he wasn't done yet. He placed his lips on her neck, kissing and sucking softly at her sensitive skin. She moaned and tilted her head to the side to give him more access, her movements controlled by lust rushing through her veins. Hands dove into his long silver hair, stroking his scalp gently, her fingers tightening when she felt the soft nip from his teeth. He grazed his fangs on her pulse point. Where he would soon mark her as his.

"Inu...yasha." Kagome sighed softly. He smirked against her throat at hearing his name across her soft lips. So he slid his hand under her pyjama shirt (As that and shorts were all she was wearing at the moment) and felt the soft perfect skin of her back. Her hips jerked forward against his in surprise. Then his lips returned to hers, dominating her mouth. He slowly moved his hand up her side to the soft underside of her breast.

Kagome had never been kissed like this before. It was amazing. But all good things must come to an end; the minute he touched her breast the heat in the bottom of her stomach increased tenfold and it scared her. So she pushed away from him and turned around unable to believe she had done such things with her fiance's brother. She had always been a good girl. Still a virgin, only lost her first kiss after knowing Sesshomaru for a month, and almost never cussing. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind.

Inuyasha was battling the raging need in him, trying desperately not to leap on her and take her right then and there. Which is what his body and his yokai told him he so desperately needed to do. He was a little disappointed that she had made him stop there, but he didn't want to push her. When she would finally give herself to him, he wanted her to do it willingly. And he was determined to have her, despite her being Sesshomaru's, she _would_ be his.

He felt her stiffen as he held her. He pulled her even closer and kissed her temple. "Shh.. Sh it's OK we'll stop for tonight."

"Alright." She whispered. Oblivious of the word 'tonight' indicating that it would happen again.

There was a long silence before Kagome spoke again, "So where am I sleeping."

"On the bed."

"OK. And what about you?"

"On the bed." He responded again as if it were obvious.

"What? But were-" she protested turning to face him. Still very much in his arms.

Inuyasha silenced her by placing a clawed finger to her lips. "Don't worry. I won't try anything."

Kagome nodded and he let go. He began walking to the bed ridding himself of his shirt in the proses.

Kagome stared in awe at his toned chest. Washboard 6-pack, broad chest, golden skin. He was godlike.

"Enjoying the show are we?" Inuyasha teased, amused at her ogling.

She shook her head to clear it. And walked to the bed without giving him a sideways glance. Then she crawled in and faced the wall crossing her arms once she got there.

Inuyasha chucked and crawled in after her. Then he embraced her from behind, holding her against him her back to his chest. She tensed but soon relaxed and they both fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru watched the horizon from the window of his cell. Then he heard the door open and turned around to see his father Inutashio.

"Sesshomaru come quickly."

"What?"

"There is a ship waiting. A group of my most trusted officers." Inutashio explained grabbing Sesshomaru's arm. "They'll take you far from Kyoto."

Sesshomaru gently removed his arm from his father's grip. "But the Council's guards!"

"Are asleep or well bribed. But we must go now!" Inutashio confirmed again turning towards the door.

"Go where? To live the rest of my life in EXILE?" Sesshomaru questioned in disbelief.

"To LIVE son." Inutashio pleaded "I won't let them execute you for Inuyasha's crimes."

"Neither will he."

"Sesshomaru don't be foolish! The Inuyasha you knew as a brother is-"

Sesshomaru interrupted, "Is still in him as a man! I've **seen** it!"

"Sesshomaru.." Inutashio whispered at a loss for words.

"GO father.. I know what I'm doing." Sesshomaru comforted placing his hands on his father's shoulders.

Inutashio bowed his head in understanding and left the room. But just as he was leaving he said with his back turned him, "I sure hope so."

Sesshomaru nodded and returned to his place by the window as the door and the last hope of escaping shut behind him.

**So what do you think? Two things I'm sorry for. One, if there are any tenses mix ups please review and tell me so I can fix them. And two, sorry if the kiss scene is horrible. It's my first time writing an in depth one. Please R&R the first review I get will have the next chapter dedicated to them.**


	10. IT'S A FISH!

**Hey sorry for the late update I've been really busy lately. But anyway again this chapter is dedicated to lilsneezeluvsstuff91 cause yea. Well anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 9: IT'S A FISH!**

Kagome awoke in a large bed. She was very well rested and felt safe. Well more so than usual anyway. She stretched like a cat and made to get up. Only to be stopped by something circling her clothed waist. She looked under the blanket to find an arm. A MALE arm. Kagome screamed and reached for the closest thing in sight. A pillow. And hit whoever it was over the head. A sleepy groan was all she received before being dragged back down onto her side facing a very bare chest.

"You stupid woman I was asleep you know."

At the sound of his voice Kagome everything came rushing back to her. She blushed a deep crimson at the memory. She looked up to his face. "Wow."

"Wow what?" Inuyasha asked still partly asleep.

"You're beautiful."

"Did you hit your head or something?" he said fully waking and slightly blushing at her statement.

Kagome smiled at his reaction before attempting to get up again. The hanyou jut yanked her back down. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Don't I get a 'good morning' kiss?"

Kagome nodded and leaned up to his face. Their lips were milometers apart when Kagome jerked her face up and gave him a chaste kiss on the nose. She then leaped up and ran away. And Inuyasha gave chase.

He caught her just outside the wardrobe. Inside of which she had been intending to change. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You should know not to run from a predator, sweet." he whispered huskily in her ear. His hot breath causing her to shake. He then slowly moved to the other side of her head. Placing butterfly kisses along the back of her neck. Then whispering in the other ear. "or tease one for that matter." leaning down he kissed the point on her neck that pulsed with life-blood.

Kagome had to bite back a moan. His ministrations were causing a stir in her body. She was about to turn around in his arms and kiss him when.

"Captain I thought I should tell you we've found a isla-" Miroku walked into the captains cabin not expecting the scene before him. Inuyasha and Kagome in a passionate embrace. Inuyasha had just halted kissing her neck and was now giving off a murderous aura. Kagome was as red as a boiled lobster staring straight at him with wide eyes. "I'll just wait on deck." Miroku finished before turning right around and running back on deck.

Inuyasha had simply froze. His lips were still on her neck and his eyes were still directed towards the door. But he made no move to release her.

"Uhm... Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Mmm?" he encouraged though the sound was muffled by her throat.

"Can you let go of me now they need you on deck." she squeaked out. His breath on her neck had tickled and every inch of skin he was touching felt as if on fire.

"Fine." but he didn't release her immediately. He moved painfully slowly back from her throat. Placing chaste kisses all the way before finally letting go and walking on deck. Leaving a bewildered Kagome behind.

The minute he walked on deck Inuyasha became angry again. THE SHIP WAS IN RUIN!

"ALRIGHT WE'RE HERE FOR 10 MINUTES! You get lost; you get left."

Inuyasha surveyed the damage before walking over to Miroku who just shouted the order.

"OK were gonna need a full set of chisels, a jack plane and about a quart of cut-wood." Inuyasha said.

"OK you heard him FIND SOME LOGS AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT!" Miroku shouted

Then Sango made a move to leave the ship. Miroku ran after her and grabbed her hand. "Not you my dear Sango." He cooed bringing a hand up to his face. "Your hands are much to soft for this type of labor."

Sango blushed but then froze when she felt something grope her bottom. This earned the monk a slap in the face. "PERVERT!" Sango then stormed of the ship steaming with rage.

Kagome came out of the cabin and looked at the strange looking island. Then she noticed the state of the ship. _I should help out. It is my fault. _ She then grabbed a bucket and walked over to where Inuyasha was sulking. She heard him mumble something.

"How did ONE woman do so much damage?"

Kagome was suddenly angered by his sudden mood swing. "Oh for heaven sake! All you need is tree sap and she'll be good as new." then she walked of the ship.

"When I want your advice, I'll-" Inuyasha started only to find her already gone. Onto the potentially dangerous island. "Hey where do you think your going?" She ignored him. "Well FINE at least take someone with yo-"

Immediately Myoga and Jakken offered to go with her. With Rin and Shippo not far behind.

"Why thank you!" Kagome cooed. Then raised her voice for Inuyasha to hear. "How nice to see SOME men haven't forgotten a little common courtesy." then she took their hands and let them lead her into the forest.

Inuyasha scowled. Then he noticed Miroku holding a bucket with intent to leave the ship. "Not so fast."

"But you know she's right. Tree sap will be perfect for-"

"JUST stay with the ship." Inuyasha yelled then jumping off the ship and running after her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I already said 'thank you' that's what this is about isn't it." Inuyasha said.

"It's about repairing the ship." Kagome explained approaching a tree. "If I break something I fix it. Uhhm knife please." she put out her hand.

"Right like I give you a weapon?" He scoffed like she was asking him directly.

Then three knifes were offered to her. Shippo's, Jakken's, and Myoga's.

"Thank you Shippo." She cooed taking his knife.

Shippo jumped away and landed next to Inuyasha. "You know you really ought to be a little more courteous." Inuyasha punched him in the head and kept walking.

"Great now I'm getting edict lessons from a build-rat."

"Well she did save the ship captain." Myoga announced.

"Why thank you Myoga." Kagome chirped cutting a slice in the tree and collecting it's sap.

"Very handy I'd say." Jakken offered.

"And brave!" Shippo added fully recovered from Inuyasha's punch

"This WENCH! Wouldn't know how to fix a broken finger nail." Inuyasha huffed before walking away.

"Oh honestly." Kagome sighed now that the bucket was filled. "You are the most concited, arrogant jerk I've ever met."

"Hey I've seen the type you hang out with. Keh. I'm the ONLY man you've ever met."

Kagome clenched her fist and threw the full bucket at him. Causing the contents to pour all over him.

Inuyasha cringed then looked back at her and smirked. He knelt down and picked up a fresh pile of dung.

"Oh no. No.. NO!" Kagome said before she was hit in the face with it.

"Five on Kagome." Rin whispered to Jakken.

Kagome wiped the remaining dung of her face. "You... egotistical."

"You spoiled." Inuyasha countered

"Disrespectful!"

"Delusional"

"SELF-centred!"

"High and mighty!"

"UNGRATEFUL! IMPOSSIBLE!"

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT REPRESSED!"

"Repressed?" Kagome seethed through clenched teeth. "I'll show you repressed!" She promised before leaning down and picking up a piece of the ground walking over to him intending to break it over his head.

Then a earthquake halted their fight. Then all the trees were sucked into the soil.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha questioned his anger completely forgotten.

Then a giant sun like orb moved towards them hovering right above them.

"Put it back." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome who was still holding the piece of earth above her head.

"Heh heh." Kagome laughed to the thing in pure fear. She dropped the piece of earth onto the ground.

Then the ground below them shook and split. Revealing a huge eyeball.

"Whoa. Woah." Shippo said before loosing his balance on the rock he was standing on and falling directly onto the eyeball.

Then the eye looked directly at them. They all screamed. Next it looked at the side Inuyasha was on, and they cried out.

"RUN!" Inuyasha yelled. Evryone obeyed running towards the boat.

"IT'S A FISH!" Rin, Jakken, Myoga and Shippo screamed.

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"MIROKUUUU!" Kagome screamed.

Suddenly in the midst of tying a rope Miroku heard his name being screamed. He looked at the island to see all his friends running towards him screaming in pure terror. Then a piece of the island rose from the sea right under them. It looked like.. A FIN? THE ISLAND WAS A GIANT FISH? The the fin was brought down pushing the Camerea away. As the fish/island began to dive into the sea.

Then the fish opened its gills sending a gust of air up. Inuyasha began running faster grabbing Kagome's waist in the process. "JUMP" he landed safely on his feet on the other side but not the rest of the crew. They hit into Kagome and Inuyasha causing them to all slip down the fin. Inuyasha still had a firm hold on Kagome. "MIROKU!"

"Got it!" Miroku said wrenching the ship back towards the fish/island. The crew was tossed onto the ship. Inuyasha grabbed a rope and swung both he and Kagome to the helm.

"Veer off Miroku." Inuyasha ordered Miroku obliged.

"The star!" Kagome yelled showing that the fish was swimming in the direction they were headed.

Then Inuyasha got an idea. He grabbed a rope with a hook on the end and ran to the bow of the ship. "Shippo! Tie it on!" Inuyasha yelled tossing said person the other end.

He then threw the hook end rope it caught in the scales of the fish/island. Inuyasha turned around and did a mock bow.

"WAAIT!" Shippo cried not having finished tying the rope. It suddenly lost its slack and the ship jerked forward forcefully with the fish. Tripping Inuyasha and throwing him to the middle of the deck and flat on his face.

"WHOOHO!" Kagome screamed/laughed from sudden speed at her place at the helm.

Inuyasha grinned at making her happy. Then ran to the front of the ship and held onto a rope. The ship was literally flying off the waves after the fish. "YEEHA!" Inuyasha yelled.

The ship followed the fish/island into the night.

**Long chapter huh? Listen I fixed the spelling errors in chapters 5 and 6 just so you know. Anyways were about 2/3 of the way there. So I predict this entire story to be about 14-15 chapters in total. Not including a possible epilogue. Well Chow! ^.^**


	11. The Cold Truth

**Soooo sorry for the late update I've just been real busy lately. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to MirrorFlower and DarkWind! OK enough of my chit chat!**

**Chapter 10: The Cold Truth**

The ship continued to jump the waves until morning. Inuyasha held onto the side trying to hold down lunch from the day before.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled "The men can't take much more!"

"I CAN'T-" his stomach lurched "Take much more either! CUT THE LINE!"

A sword was brought down on the rope holding them to the fish and the ship took its final leap and floated passively along the waves. Now revealing the ruins of a city; which was refereed to as 'granite gate'

Sango, Shippo, and Myoga were holding onto the side of the boat; Myoga a very vivid shade of green. Then Shippo began to hiccup.

"Oh no Shippo!" Myoga exclaimed

"Please hold on!" Sango pleaded

"No!"

"No!"

Shippo emptied his stomach over their feet.

"Shippo." Sango cringed

Myoga turned to Inuyasha in anger. "HEY! Where'd he get the carrots?"

Inuyasha chose to ignore him and instead staggered to a bench. He covered his eyes with his hand. He heard light footsteps. "Who's idea was that again."

"I don't know." Kagome mused covering her mouth. Both knowing it was his idea. She laughed "But he owes me lunch."

Inuyasha smiled tenderly at her. It was returned. Then Inuyasha saw their surroundings "The granite gates." He boasted walking to the front of the ship. "Bet you didn't think I'd get us this far." He teased leaning on the railing

"No I didn't" She giggled. "But Sesshomaru did. For some reason he trusts you." she teased.

"Heh well what could he have been thinkin?"

"How did you two get along" She pried.

He looked at her in shock. _No one ever asked me that._ "Heh, well I was always the one to get in trouble and he was always the one to save me. Let me tell you a story that really sticks out in my mind."

**Flashback (A/N: BTW Inuyasha is about 6 years old in this and he actually looks that age.)**

I ran through the streets the merchant's guards hot on my heels. _Persistent aren't you! _Suddenly they cornered me. All three of them put a sword to my most precious things. My throat, my heart, and little Inu. **(A/n: Yes it is what you are thinking.) **I heard a thump from my side. And the air abruptly went cold.

"Aren't you a little young to steal Inuyasha?" the voice questioned. As if it were typical conversation.

My hand whipped to the small of my back, only to find the diamond necklace I had stolen gone.

Then the figure emerged from the shadows. _Brother! _

"Prince Sesshomaru!" the thugs said in astonishment

"You know this street rat?" one of them asked pointing at me.

Sesshomaru's mouth twitched. "If you value your lives you will leave him alone." He threatened simply. The thugs nodded and took off running, tripping over themselves and each other in their haste.

"SHESSHY!" I yelled running and jumping into my older brothers arms. He smirked at my antics and ruffled my hair.

Then he turned and walked back to the palace.

**End Flashback **

"We were extremely close until 100 years ago." Inuyasha finished smiling at the memory's.

Kagome grinned. "Well what happened with you two?"

Inuyasha's face suddenly got sad and regretful.

"Heh. What is it?" Kagome laughed oblivious to his discomfort.

"We... took different paths." he half lied. He then walked back to the helm.

Kagome looked after him in confusion and wonder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kikyo was lounging in a bubble bath listening to their conversation. "Enough talking!" she complained, "Time for some screaming." she giggled. She blew on the bubble with Kagome's face on it. It froze. She caught it in her hand, shook it and looked inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just as Inuyasha and the others passed through the gates of granite; the entire ocean around them froze over. Snow blanketed the city and began to fall from the sky.

"God dammit what NEXT?" Inuyasha groaned. "Hey!" he called to the crew. "Get down their and break it up! We've got to keep moving." He noticed Kagome shivering. He looked at her knee length skirt and short sleeve shirt. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on." he said walking to his quarters.

"Do you have any warm cloths with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have a coat and gloves but that's it." She admitted blushing at her stupidity.

"Keh don't worry. Here." He said tossing a pair of pants, higher top shoes, and a long heavy jacket in her face.

"Thank you." She said

He smiled at her and left the cabin.

" 'Steal the Shikon jewel.' " Shippo imitated shivered breaking the ice with a pickaxe bigger than he was, " 'We will retire in the tropics!' "

Suddenly everyone heard a sound. Like something was cutting through the air. Inuyasha ran next to Kagome. He smelt something and he didn't like it. Then something flew by in the distance.

All was silent... Then a gigantic Roc bird came bursting through the snow covered city. It swooped down then flew over the ship. Inuyasha stood dumbfounded for a second then ran to the side of the boat. "EVERYONE BACK ON THE SHIP!" he bellowed. Everyone ran without a seconds hesitation.

Unfortunately Sango was too far out. She ran as fast as she could but knew she couldn't make it to the ship in time. The Roc closed in; but just before it scooped her up Sango jumped into some exposed freezing water. The bird flew away agitated. Kagome ran to the bow of the ship. "SANGO!" A few agonizing seconds passed. Then she burst from the fridged depths. Kagome smiled before running back and grabbing a rope. "GRAB THE ROPE!" she yelled tossing her said object. Sango caught it and Kagome began tying it to the ship.

Inuyasha finished getting Miroku on the ship when he smelt the bird coming back again. He looked at Kagome. She was completely exposed and not paying attention. The Roc noticed this and lunged for her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome heard her name being called and looked to find Inuyasha running to her. Then she felt a gust of air behind her and looked to see the Roc. She began to run to Inuyasha but the bird was faster. It caught her in its giant talons and began to fly away. But Inuyasha wasn't letting her go that easy. He jumped for her and grabbed her hand. But was caught by the side of the boat. Her glove slipped of in his hand and she was carried to the top of the city/ice tower screaming.

**Cliffhanger huh? Anyway I look forward to your reviews and just so you know I probably won't be able to update till the weekend. Exams you know. Anyway PEACE OUT! ^^ :P**


	12. A 'Rescue?

**OK I know you guys probably hate me by now right? Yea well let me explain. First of all Exams, then my mom banned me from the internet for fear its causing me to have a 'bad boy' attitude. Anyway ill try to update sooner next time. I promise!**

**Chapter 11: A 'Rescue'?**

Kagome was unceremoniously dropped onto the frozen mountain/city. A few seconds later the gigantic Roc landed behind her. She looked at it in fear before getting up and attempting to run away. She didn't get far before the bird jumped at her and catching her under his claws. Kagome immediately began to struggle. It didn't last long before the Roc picked up her form in its beak and chomped down. He tasted something wrong and threw away an empty coat; he began scratching at the ground in search of the tasty morsel.

A coat less Kagome ran as fast as her legs would carry her to a small shelter. A wave frozen in motion. **(A/N: Don't ask me how this works on top of the city it just does.) **she plastered her back against the frozen seawater and tried to catch her breath and slow her pounding heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"SHIPPO DON'T LET THE BLOCKS FREEZE." Inuyasha yelled. He just finished tying the a dagger to his final foot.

"Aye Captain!" Shippo called back.

"And Miroku!"

"Aye!" Miroku answered standing up from comforting Sango.

"Gimme a hug?" Inuyasha asked walking towards him.

"Pay up he's gay!" Jakken called to Rin.

Rin growled and dropped the five coins into his hands.

"Uhm excuse me!" Miroku said stumbling back.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the other mans torso and gripped the two daggers at his back. He then abruptly pulled away and revealed the daggers.

Rin saw this and snatched her five coins back.

Inuyasha slung a shield over his shoulder's and ran to the bow of the ship. He pushed a board and a harpoon shooter emerged from below deck. He aimed it towards the mountain and gripped the rope that was attached to the harpoon. He whistled and Shippo came running pulling a rope causing the harpoon to fire.

Inuyasha gripped one of the daggers in his mouth and used his free hand to grip the rope as he went flying from the ship 500 feet in the air.

The harpoon hit the ice and Inuyasha gripped the daggers in his hands again. He stuck into the side of the ice. He pried his face of and spit of the snow that had landed in his mouth.

Inuyasha began to scale the mountain grunting every once and a while. "What Kagome couldn't see the bird?... Everyone ELSE saw it... It's bigger than the fuckin ship... Kagome, Kagome's looking the OTHER way."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome edged herself towards the break in the ice again and looked at the predator looking for her. _I thought we were the top of the food chain!_

Then a hand covered her mouth from behind and pulled her into a chest. She gasped and began to struggle.

"Shh It's me!"

Kagome ceased her struggles and tore the hand from her mouth. Looking her saviour in the eyes. "Your **rescuing** me!" she said feigning surprise.

"Well. Yes." Inuyasha said. "If that's what you wanna call it. But this is gonna cost you! Rescues aren't part of the usual tourist package."

Kagome smiled at him and then noticed the bird getting closer. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to another frozen wave. "So. How are we gonna get down?"

"I.. I don't know."

"WHAT?" Kagome whispered.

"I don't know **yet**."

Kagome was silent.

"I'm thinking about it alright!"

"You scaled a thousand foot tower of ice. And you don't know how to get **down?" **Kagome squeaked in disbelief.

"Of all the ungrateful...ULGH! LOOK IF YOU'ED RATHER TAKE YOUR CHANCES ON YOUR OWN THAT COULD BE ARANGED!" He yelled.

The bird looked their way at the sound. Kagome noticed this and began to plead. "Ok,Ok,Ok!Shshshshsh!" She whispered as the bird stomped by them.

"So what do we have to work with. Uhhm ropes?" She asked trying to make the best of the situation.

"No." Inuyasha said. _Wow I didn't think this through._

"Grappling hooks?"

"Yeea-no."

"Huh. Your **swords**?"

"Ulgh. Hey!" Inuyasha remembered something. Kagome smiled widely. _He isn't a complete dough-head after all!_

"I've got this!" he exclaimed pulling out his favourite dagger.

_I take that back. _Kagome thought her smile disappearing. "Oh great. He can **pick his teeth **when he's done with us." she growled rubbing her arms from the cold.

"Yea, OK. Look in the hands of an expert a good knife has 1001 uses." he boasted twirling the knife in his hands. He then threw it up to high and it hit the top of the wave. Causing it to all break. The bird raised it's head at the sudden noise.

Kagome growled at Inuyasha. He half laughed at the malice in her eyes. The bird then turned round and Inuyasha picked up Kagome and began to run. Kagome looked over his shoulder at the bird.

"FASTER!" She screamed.

"ME! WHO'S THE ONE RUNNING HERE?" he yelled back. Racing to the cliff edge.

Then she saw where he was running and began to struggle.

But he just held her tighter and jumped of the cliff. As they fell Inuyasha pushed the shield under him and pulled Kagome onto his lap just as they hit the ground. They yelled out their pain each time they his the ground.

"I THINK WE LOST HIM!" Inuyasha yelled over the snow and fast moving air.

Just then the bird flew beside and landed in front of them.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Kagome answered.

"HEADS DOWN!" He yelled pulling the shield out from under him and on top of them. The bird tried to eat them but was deflected by the shield. Then the snow went up the back of Inuyasha's shirt. "WooWoahWoWoWOAH!" Inuyasha yelled putting the shield back under him.

Due to a huge bird flying around the city began to fall apart. They miraculously dodged all the falling pieces. Until one small piece of rock landed right in front of them.

They hit it and went flying though the air. When they hit the ground the bird went right in front of them. Inuyasha had no intention of having snow up his back again. He noticed a small cave. "LEAN RIGHT!" he yelled wrenching Kagome in the direction of the hole in the wall and standing up at the same time. Holding the girl close to him. Lest she fall off. They were just able to stop. Inside the cave just above a 60 ft drop. Only silence was heard outside.

Then just as they had caught their breath the Roc came bursting in through the side of the cave. "COME ON!" Inuyasha yelled over the Roc's cry. Pushing the shield of the precipice. They continued sliding through a 'room' only about 8 feet tall. But even so the Roc was right behind them. Inuyasha franticly looked around for a way out. He saw sunlight over to his right. He pulled out his dagger and jammed it into the ground. "Hang on!" he yelled. Wrenching them around towards the break in the wall. The Roc changed course and began to race after them. He didn't get far before his head was smashed in by the falling debris.

Then the two erupted from the side of the mountain. They yelled as they fell over 500 feet.

"Yep there they are." Miroku said putting his hat back on.

Rin put out her hand and Jakken flicked a coin into it.

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to fall they ripped through a sail of the ship causing them to be covered by it when they hit the deck. **(A/N: 'Hit the deck' *Snicker, snicker*)**

Kagome landed under Inuyasha, they lay there for a second catching their breath. Then Inuyasha rose up a bit. "There just as I-" then he noticed how close there faces were. Only inches apart. "planned." he finished.

Kagome laughed at his expression and smiled at him tenderly. Then the sail was raised off them and revealed the crews worried faces. Then seeing them their faces turned to joy. "IT'S KAGOME!" they exclaimed. Helping her up. Then Shippo threw himself into her arms bawling. "We thought you were gone forever!"

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Oh I'm **fine** really but. I'm **TOUCHED **by your** concern!**" He said to no-one cracking his back. As if on que the entire city began to fall apart. The debris broke the ice and opened a path to the open sea.

"WOOHOO!"

"YEAHAW!"

"YEA!"

Kagome just looked at Inuyasha and smiled at him. 

**OK first of all. I don't know why Inuyasha doesn't just jump up the cliff. And as for just jumping down, well he was panicked and couldn't think straight. Well Kiddies. If you have any comments, concerns, or find spelling mistakes review and let me know! Oh and BTW I know it's early but in case I don't update in time. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**


	13. The Gates of Tarterous

** OMG I can finally update! Anyway since this is a free day I'm gonna finish this story today! *dramatic pose* OK so anyway I'm gonna dedicate this chapter toooo : FlashFreeze , mssweetycheesgir, and RaiGurl1028. And to all of you people who reviewed since last time and I forgot. ^^**

**Chapter 12: The Gates of Tarterous**

"Here's your pants back thanks again." Kagome said handing said article over.

"Don't mention it." Inuyasha shrugged placing the pants back in the drawer.

Kagome stared at him admiration filling her eyes.

"What?" he scoffed turning back to the dresser.

"Inuyasha... Thank you. For coming after me."

"Well your.." he began arrogantly, then he turned around and saw her face. "Your welcome."

Kagome smiled. "This life suits you."

"Heh yeah." he chuckled. "I wasn't built for dry land." He walked up to her. "And you? Is it the shore, or the sea?"

She blushed and looked at the floor. "I've always loved the sea. I've even dreamed of a life on it." then she abruptly turned around and walked to the window. "I have responsibility's in Kyoto."

"You really have to give it up." It wasn't a question.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked away. "Yes."

Inuyasha looked at her in pity. He walked over to her and gently took her hand. Pulling her into a hug.

"Inu-?" Kagome gasped her face turning scarlet.

"You know I've travelled the world. Seen thing no other man has ever seen." he whispered. "But nothing, **nothing** compared to the open sea."

"And is this what you have always wanted?" Kagome said quietly wrapping her arms around his torso. Still referring to being on the ocean.

"Heh not really. When we were young Sesshomaru and I used to dream about joining the royal navy." he began impersonating an officer. "'Serving Kyoto side by side'" but then he paused. "But. As we got older our lives began to change. He's the heir and I'm... hm well. I was never jealous of him though." He let go of Kagome. "Until one day a ship came into harbour. A ship with his future on it. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

"And what was on the ship?" Kagome asked thinking it was the Shikon jewel.

"You." he said deeply.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru met you down at the docks. I hoped on the first outbound ship and never looked back." He paused and looked at her. "Until now." he moved towards her very slowly. He took her hand again and moved to kiss her.

Self- disgust flooded Kagome's mind. _I'm a double crossing two timer! I'm kissing Inuyasha when I'm engaged to Sesshomaru. _ Then just as Inuyasha was about to kiss her Kagome put her hand on his chest and looked at the ground.

Inuyasha looked at her in pain from her rejection. But he understood and simply pulled her into an embrace.

"CAPTAIN! YOU NEED TO COME SEE THIS!" Miroku yelled from the deck.

Kagome reluctantly pulled from Inuyasha's embrace and painfully smiled at him. He returned it. Then they both walked up to the deck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sky was a blood red and there were gates in place of the bright star. "The gates of Tarterous." Inuyasha breathed. Then the rest of the crew emerged from below deck. Shippo came to the helm and looked over the side of the ship. Inuyasha followed his gaze and saw the water speeding around the ship. "Shippo gimme a look out!" Inuyasha called. Who immediately ran up the mast and into the crows nest.

What Shippo saw nearly stopped his heart. After a wall of mist there was nothing except redness. "We're dead." he breathed.

"WHAT IS IT?" Inuyasha yelled.

"IT JUST ENDS CAPTAIN! IT'S THE EDGE OF THE WORLD!"

Jakken turned to Rin. "Pay up! It's **flat**."

Rin scowled and handed over 20 gold coins.

"Well that's it. Time to go home." Myoga said turning for the life boats.

"Whoa Uh-Uh. The captain hasn't given his orders yet." Miroku said placing his hand on Myoga's shoulder.

Kagome placed a hand over her heart. Then she heard Inuyasha whispering.

"Follow that star beyond the horizon. Beyond the horizon?" Inuyasha looked up at the flags at the top of the ship. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"MEN!" he yelled leaping onto the deck. "ALL HANDS TO YOUR POSTS. FREE ALL SHEETS! WAIT FOR MY COMMAND!" The crew looked at him like he was from another planet. "NOW! GO! GO! GO!"

"Inuyasha how are we gonna-" Miroku started.

"Just trust me." Inuyasha interrupted. "SHIPPO RIG THE MAIN YARD TO THE PORSAL!"

"BUT THAT WILL STOP US DEAD!" Shippo yelled back.

"JUST DO IT!"

"Aye aye."

"FIGHT TO ALL SHEETS!" He ordered.

"Aye." Sango called.

"CONNECT MAIN TRUSTERS. MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

"ATTATCH MAIN YARD TO STERN!"

"BUT THATS-" Rin yelled.

"CRAZY I KNOW! NOW HURRY!" Inuyasha responded.

The right sail pulled up.

"DRAG THE PORSAL TO PORT! EASE THE F! FULL HOIST TO FORWARD SAILS!"

"Aye Aye captain." Kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled at her. "PULL!" He yelled pulling the rope he held.

The left sail joined the right.

"TIE OF ALL SAILS!" Inuyasha called walking to the bow of the ship. "ALL HAND AMID SHIP!" Kagome joined him. "And pray to the gods." he said for Kagome's ears only. "We may be needing them soon."

They neared the edge. The crew said there prayers. Only halfway on. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Shippo wailed from the crows nest. Then the ship fell from the sea. Inuyasha held onto Kagome to keep her from falling off. The rest of the crew ran to the stern.

"Come on. Come on! COME ON!" Inuyasha yelled. Then roped started breaking and the sails popped open the jerk sending everyone to their knees. The Camerea was flying.

"It **worked?"** Inuyasha said in disbelief.

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. About to yell at him.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled. "HA you did it!"

Kagome just smiled.

Then one of the ropes holding the sails broke. Sending the ship to a jerking spree. "Shippo hard to port." Inuyasha instructed.

"Miroku." Inuyasha called taking one of his ropes.

"aye."

"If I don't make it the ship is yours." he said quickly.

Miroku stared at him in disbelief. "No."

"Gentlemen it's been a privilege robbing with you."

Shippo and the rest of the crew looked at him in despair.

Inuyasha turned around to find a smiling Kagome in his face. _Oh no._

"I'm coming with you." Inuyasha opened his mouth. "And don't tell me the realm of chaos, is no place for a woman."

Inuyasha chuckled and threw a rope with two loops around each of them. He then pulled the tail of the rope yanking them together. "I would never say **that**."

Then they saw Shippo struggling with the rope. Attempting to tie it around himself. Inuyasha kneeled in front of him. "Hey sorry buddy." he said taking the rope from his hands. And tousling his hair. "Not this time." he finished standing up again.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the door. Then at the other side of the ship. Inuyasha smiled at her and offered his hand, which she took. They then ran together and leapt of the side. The rope pulled taught and they swung towards the opening.

The crew watched in awe. Then they hit the light emerging from the door. And the rope came back out. Both bodies gone.

**OK guys next chapter is probably the last one. And don't worry I'll update that today too. So don't worry. ^_^ PEACE OUT!**


	14. Game of Fate

**Hey again OK so this is the last chapter guys! I know sad face. Oh well pretty soon I will start another fan-fiction with my OC! **

**Chapter 13: Game of Fate**

Inuyasha and Kagome fell. Inuyasha held Kagome's wrist. Around them were star constellations and lines. As if it was a map of the sky. Below them approaching fast was desert. They both braced themselves for the impact that never came. Before they fell they were stopped by an unnamed force and set on their feet.

The sand began moving sending the pair tumbling across the golden blanket. Then just as they stopped rolling it moved again; this time revealing a ship. Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the way. The sand moved again, exposing skeleton soldiers. Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet, and they both stared at a ruined city shown by the shifting sands. Then giant monsters literally came down from the sky and surrounded the pair. Inuyasha drew his sword, it transforming into a giant fang. Then a twister suddenly sucked up all of the monsters. And a voice rang from nowhere.

"Now now my pets. Is that anyway to treat a guest?" the sand also reverted Inuyasha's sword back. The sand blew away revealing a ruined throne. Inuyasha whispered to Kagome "Ok. I'm severely creeped out."

"Bravo." Kikyo said emerging from the sand. "No mortal has ever made it to Tarterous before." She laughed sitting down on the throne. "Alive that is. Make yourselves at home."

"Thank you! Uh nice place you got here." Inuyasha lied trying to be nice.

"Like it?" Kikyo asked. "I'm planning on doing the whole world this way." she said gestureing to the broken pillars and bones strewn everywhere.

"WOW that's a good plan." he coughed. "Well I see your busy so we'll just take the Shikon Jewel and get out of your way." chatting as if it were nothing important.

"Hah what makes you think I have it?" She asked gesturing to herself.

"Well lets see you framed me for the theft so they would execute me."

"You?" she said in false disbelief.

"Uh Yea."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No." He said in realization. "Sesshomaru! You knew he'd take my place!"

"What a clever little man you are." she giggled. **(*Shudder* )**

"You'd thought I'd run. Then Sesshomaru would die. And Kyoto would-"

"Would be left without the next rightful king and tumble in glorious chaos." She finished as the pillar and throne behind her began to crumble and fall. "You humans are sooo predictable." she said floating towards Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru couldn't help being ever so noble and **you** couldn't help betraying him."

"But I **didn't **betray Sesshomaru! I didn't run away." Inuyasha defended.

"Oh but you **did** betray him. You stole his only love." she revealed. Going behind Kagome. "Look at her Inuyasha!" She ordered shoving her into his arms. "He's not even in his grave yet and your moving in on his girl."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization. "Face it. Your heart is as black as mine."

"Your **wrong** about him!" Kagome yelled. Turning around and standing in front of him.

"**He** knows I'm not." Kikyo countered.

"You don't know what's in his heart." She continued.

"Oh yes I do. And more importantly so does he." she boasted. Pushing Kagome to the side and gliding behind Inuyasha. "In your heart you know that Sesshomaru is going to die." she purred floating around him. "Because he saw something in you that just isn't there." she finished hitting Inuyasha on the back of the head for emphasis.

"No." he responded simply.

"You wanna bet?" She asked innocently. "Well I'll tell you what. Let's play a game. And if you win I'll give you the Shikon Jewel." She said revealing a single walkway of stone leading to a black Shikon Jewel. "There it is noble hero." she said gesturing to it.

Inuyasha began walking forward. But after his first step the stone under him crumbled revealing swirling blackness below.

"Not so fast. My game has rules Inuyasha. I'll ask you a question. One. Simple. Question." she cooed tapping his nose for effect at the end. "If you answer truthfully the jewel is yours." She finished moving away.

"Give me your word?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kikyo feigned hurt. "You still don't trust me?"

"Yeaaa-no." he stated.

"Hmm isn't it such a pity we live in such a sceptical times?" she asked herself. "Oh alright you have my word, as a goddess." she promised crossing her heart. "Fair enough?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who had been holding onto his arm. He stepped forward. "Ask your question."

"Excellent!" Kikyo purred. She moved to the Shikon Jewel. "Now we all know what happens if you get the Shikon Jewel." She said removing some of the blackness. "you return to Kyoto and save Sesshomaru." she said this in a disgusted voice and made a 'whatever' movement with her arm. "But if you don't get the book you have a choice to make." Kikyo moved behind Kagome. "Either sail to paradise with the woman of your dreams." She moved in front of him again. "Or return to Kyoto to die. Your either a thief or a hero." she moved away and began to disappear. "So here's my question Inuyasha; If you **don't** get the book, will you go back to die?"

Inuyasha stood there for a full minute contemplating his answer. Then he said to the air. "I will go back." He took a step forward. Nothing happened. He smiled and looked back at Kagome. She smiled and gave him the 'thumbs up'. He began walking forward again and just as he was about to grab the Shikon jewel Kikyo appeared behind him.

"YOU'RE LYING!" she mocked. Then the floor began to crumble. Inuyasha tried one more time to grab the jewel but was already too low. And as Kagome and Inuyasha fell they saw Kikyo loom above them laughing evilly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Again they were held by an unnamed force and then dropped onto a rock. They pulled themselves up and watch the gates close. Inuyasha sat down and Kagome followed. They were silent for a long time.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but shut it at the sight of Inuyasha's defeated slump.

"I'm sorry Kagome. Kikyo is right about me." this ticked of Kagome.

"No she's not. You answered her question. You told the truth." she declared.

"It wasn't the truth." he monotonously answered. "It was me trying to pass myself on as someone I'm not."

"Inuyasha I've **seen** who you are! You don't need to **pretend**! Kikyo **trapped **you! Why should you or Sesshomaru or **anyone** have to die?" she said the last sentence with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome-" he began

"NO! You need to escape!" She pleaded grabbing him by the shoulders. "Get as far away as you can!" she stood up. "I'll go back I'll explain everything!" she was full on crying at this point.

Inuyasha stood as well. "No! Kagome-"

"I **can't **watch you die! I love you." She whispered the last statement and looked away.

Inuyasha stood stunned he looked to the side and noticed the Camerea sailing towards them. He sighed. He placed his hand on her still downcast cheek and forced her to look up at him. "But could you love a man who would run away?" he asked quietly wiping away her tears. He brought his hand away and pulled her by her waist into an embrace. She fully succumbed and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. They stayed like that until the Camerea got to them.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshomaru looked into the setting sun. Today was his final day. He was back in his royal clothing. He pushed his robe behind him and walked up to the beheading stone. **(A/N: I don't know what this is called so if you know please tell me in a review thanx :) ) **He went down on his knees and placed his head in the position relaxing and closing his eyes. He could hear the priest saying prayers but he didn't really listen or care. He was prepared to die for his little brother. The executioner raised his axe as the sun left the sky. He was about to bring it down upon Sesshomaru's neck when a dagger came flying and broke the axe's handle. It fell right in front of Sesshomaru's face who abruplty opened his eyes and started gasping. He stood up and saw his brother and his crew climbing over the wall.

Inuyasha walked up to Sesshomaru "I bet you thought I wouldn't make it."

"I was;" He rubbed his neck "beginning to wonder." He said before hugging Inuyasha.

"And the Jewel?" he asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "I did my best. Wasn't enough."

"No?" Sesshomaru whispered. "You came back anyway."

"How could I do anything else. My brother." Inuyasha smiled walking over to the executioner's block. But not before looking at Kagome with a regretful look. Not regretting meeting her but regretting causing her the heartache to come.

He went down on one knee then the other. Fists clenched. He kneeled there watching the sunset. He closed his eyes at the sound of Shippo and Kagome crying.

He released his fists. The entire crew stood silent.

Inuyasha placed his head on the block, at first tense then relaxed. Sesshomaru looked on in sadness.

The executioner raised his sword. Kagome hid Shippo and her's face. Inuyasha completely relaxed and closed his eyes. The executioner brought down his sword.

**OOOH ULTIMATE CLIFFHANGER! I've decided to update the last chapter later soo yea bye guys!**


	15. Stuff to Steal

** Inuyasha's head rolled across the ground. The End. Just kidding Okeay final chapter up! Please check out my other fan-fictions! I will write new ones soon but probably not another movie copied one. However if you know a film you would like me to write about. Message me and I will look into it.**

**Chapter 14: Stuff to Steal**

Inuyasha waited for the blow to end his life. But just before the sword hit Inuyasha's neck it shattered into a million pieces. The suddenly dark sky began to swirl; as if threatening the people with a twister.

"Get back!" Inutashio shouted to the observers.

Kagome placed a hand on her chest and Miroku stepped in front of her.

Inuyasha stood when he saw a twister emerge directly in front of him. The vortex transformed into a giant Goddess Kikyo who looked at Inuyasha in hatred and annoyance.

"How dare you." she seethed. "Everything was going **perfectly** and now... you do THIS!" she yelled hitting the executioner's block off the pedestal into the water 50 feet below.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha pleaded, "I don't understand."

"DON'T," she said leaning closer to him still in her giant size, "play coy with me. Maybe you can fool these _people_," disgusted she glared at the bystanders then back at him, "But **I** know who you are, your a **selfish**,** unprincipled**, _**LIAR**_**!" **Kikyo seethed.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization, "Wait a minute, I didn't lie; I came back! THAT'S why your here this was all part of your test! I TOLD THE TRUTH! **(A/N: I know right IT'S AMAZING!) **Kikyo sighed standing back up to full height. **"**And wasn't there something about being bound for all eternity?" he teased crossing his arms.

Kikyo's hair moved from over her heart revealing the 'X' she made with her own hands. She clenched her fist and attempted to crush Inuyasha. But each time she tried the 'X' glowed stopping her. Inuyasha just stood there smirking at her, unafraid. Her fist trembled, Kikyo sighed and lowered her hand slowly to Inuyasha's level. Kikyo opened it, revealing a pitch black Shikon Jewel of Peace. Inuyasha took it from her.

"Well, well, well." he teased closing the jewel in his fist. "This has got to be pretty embarrassing for you Kikyo."

She put her giant face close to him. "Don't push your luck Inuyasha. You're cute. But not **that** cute." She disappeared and reappeared behind Inuyasha at his height and moved around him sensually as she spoke. "And lucky for you, I've got places to go, things to destroy, stuff to steal." she floated away from him, "Ta!" before disappearing with a shift of the air.

At her disappearance the blackness left the Shikon. Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru who nodded his approval. Inuyasha released the Shikon jewel. It rose and energy left Inuyasha. That energy fuelled the jewels purification spell. It let out a flash and shot blinding light for as far as the eye could see. The palace looked cleaner, the water looked clearer, and the sky became alight with the midday sun.

Afterwards Inuyasha sunk to his knee's; the purification taking energy from him and the Shikon in his hand. Sesshomaru ran over and helped him to his feet.

"You know for what it's worth." Sesshomaru joked "I think the council believes you now."

Inuyasha's gaze zoomed to the members, all of them had their mouths and eyes were wide open and Kaede's headband had fallen halfway off.

Inuyasha laughed "Ya think?"

Cheer's erupted throughout the city, from the boats, from the crowd, everywhere. Inuyasha walked up to his father. "King Inutashio." The king reached for the jewel. Inuyasha pulled it out of his reach. "Woh woh woh. How much you got on ya?"

Inutashio smiled. "I offer you the gratitude of the twelve city's and the apology of your father." he bowed.

Inuyasha laughed. "No really how much?"

"Inuyasha." Inutashio scolded. He just laughed and handed over the Shikon.

Sesshomaru came up behind him. "It's gonna be a great party. Everyone's gonna want to hear about the voyage." He began walking forward. Alone. He looked back to Inuyasha.

"Fair winds, Calm seas." he shrugged "Nuthin' much to tell."

"What's the matter no fun if your **actually** invited?" Sesshomaru laughed.

Inuyasha peeked at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. "No! It's just.. Uh. There's a hammock in Beijing with my name on it."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Good sailing Inuyasha."

Inuyasha walked away then called over his shoulder. "Change your wardrobe!" **(A/N: couldn't use hair cause the entire Inu family has long hair.) **Sesshomaru laughed.

The crew began to leave Kagome's side. Kale gave her a hug. Myoga ruffled her hair. And Shippo leapt into her arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek he left crying quietly. Kagome couldn't take watching them leave and ran inside the palace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was setting again as Kagome stood on the all to familiar balcony.

"Just another uneventful day in Kyoto." Sesshomaru joked.

Kagome laughed half-hardheartedly. Sesshomaru noticed.

"You know I stood here with a woman once." he said "She looked out onto the ocean and dreamed she could sail beyond the horizon. She saw; such wonder."

Kagome realized who he spoke of and played along. "Annd what happened to this woman."

"She got her chance. She sailed the seas." he swallowed. "And she fell in love."

Kagome looked at him in guilt. "Sesshomaru I-"

"Kagome." He shook his head and held her shoulders. "Follow your heart. Mine is here in Kyoto." He stroked her cheek. "Yours? Yours is sailing with the next tide." he removed his hands and stepped back. **(A/N: I hate that line its so cheesy but I couldn't think of anything else.) **

Kagome looked at him with joy. "Oh Sesshomaru." She took a step forward and gave him one final hug.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha looked at Kyoto. This would be the last time he would come here. It caused too much memories.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Hmm?"

"We're ready to sail."

"Aright Miroku take us out." He sighed.

"Aye aye." he said slightly depressed. "CAST OFF." Everyone returned to their stations

Inuyasha turned around, leaving Shippo at the helm and walked to the bow of the ship. He climbed on the outside of the ropes and comfortably hung off the side of the ship.

Suddenly a rouge rope fell from above landing on Inuyasha's head. "SHIPPO!" he roared.

"What?" Shippo called from behind him.

Inuyasha turned around in confusion. He saw Shippo still sitting at the helm.

"Excuse me captain." a female voice rang. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome standing in the crows nest. "You need to replace these rig joints pretty soon. The midden ropes need the support." effectively explaining the fallen rope.

Inuyasha laughed "These ropes were from the Jasmine sea! That's halfway around the world!"

"Well we better get started." she said simply.

He cut a rope and was flung up to the sail. He walked over to where she was. "Well you know that means going through the hydra's lair."

"Mm-Hm." she responded.

"The menator's haven."

"Mm-Hm" she leaned against the mast.

"The cyclops den." coming behind her.

"Mm-Hm."

"Under the Swan-see bridge." moving beside.

"Mm-Hum" turning towards him.

"Through the South African seas. That's a very long voyage." he moved closer. "And its very, **very** dangerous."

"Don't worry." Kagome teased. "I'll protect you."

Inuyasha laughed and pulled her to him pressing his lips against hers. This time Kagome took the lead and deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

Shippo who couldn't stand 'mushy moments' went over to his catapult and shot himself up, right between the 2 love birds.

**OMG you know what I just realized I didn't explain what Kikyo looked like! Oh well everyone has either seen Kikyo or seen Sinbad so whatever. Also I've decided to change the name of the Shikon jewel to just peace. It just sounds weird to add 'and destruction'.**


End file.
